Valentines and other holidays
by End of Grace
Summary: This is mainly a North/Bunnymund fic of shorts of them celebrating the hoildays together. There will be other pairings such as Jamie and Jack Frost. Enjoy. New Chapter: Thanksgiving! North takes his children and Jack Skellington's son JJ to visit Old man Thanksgiving.
1. Chapter 1

Valentines and other holidays

By End of Grace

You don't have to have read Rampant Rabbit, to understand what's going on. If you don't like Slash or North/Bunny pairings then press the back button. There will be Jack/Jamie chapters as well as other holiday characters and guardians. Enjoy.

Valentines (North/Bunny)

Valentines, was the day put aside for love, lovers and secret crushes. A day to remind that special person that they mean the most to you. A day when you can finally tell the cute person in the third row of your class that you really like them. Cupid would be out with his arrows, helping people find love while his mother Aphrodite, would be answering any and all prays to do with love. North had no reason to celebrate Valentines in over 500 years, until now. Last year just after Easter, he and Bunnymund became a couple. It had certainly been an eventful year, and when Christmas came, he had very little time for his bunny. Christmas day and New year were celebrated with everyone and now Bunnymund had returned to his warren to start getting ready for Easter. North knew that once Bunny started his eggs, there was very little that could distract him from it, other than his guardian duties. Still North wanted to spend the day with his love, so started planning. He had gone to Aphrodite's temple in Greece, apologising first for coming so soon before her holiday and asking for her advice. Dite had been more than happy to help and advised North to make Bunny a card, picnic basket but most importantly just spend the day with him.

"He's most likely so busy with his eggs that he's bound to forget to eat. If you spent the day helping him, I'm sure he'd be happy" she told him. On Valentine's day North, taking Dite's advice, sat down at his workbench and started making a card. Home made one made it more personal she had told him. After a lot of, glue, glitter and cuss words later it was ready. He then went in to the kitchen to prepare a lunch for them. A warm carrot pie, a fruit salad, a salad and sandwiches. He was wondering between wine and elderflower water when Jack Frost came in.

Jack and North had become close as father and son, so when the warmer weather came Jack stayed with North at the North pole. It had been a bit awkward between the young teen and his lover at first but now both seemed at ease with one another to get on...most of the time.

"Jack, are you here today?" North asked slipping both bottles in to the basket.

"No, I'm spending as much time as I can with Jami...with the kids, before the warm weather hits"

North chuckled but decided not to comment knowing that Jack was a bit sensitive about his feelings about his first believer. "Its valentines, I'm going to spend it with Bunny"

"You know he's bound to have forgotten don't you? He's terrible with dates outside of Easter"

"It's not important that he remembers, I want to be with him and make him special. I was wondering if you were about to keep an eye on the things, but if you're not, it's not a big thing"

"Still don't trust them after that whole holiday thing huh?" laughed Jack "I can hang around for a bit, I have to wait until the kids are out of school anyway"

"Thank you" said North as he picked up the basket and one of his snow globes. He gave it a simple shake and waited for the image of an Easter egg to appear before smashing it to the ground. A portal then appeared for North to walk though, and on the other side was a lash green warren covered in flowers. North walked though the green fields and past Bunny's rabbit hole. He found Bunny sitting by the purple river surrounded thousands of eggs in need of painting. There was several paint cans around with multiple size brushes. Bunny was so engrossed by what he was doing that he failed to even noticed North was behind him. North looked over to see he was working a blue egg with a orange pattern on it.

"Very nice"

Bunny left up nearly dropping the egg he was painting, luckily North caught it.

"Crikey North, you almost gave me a heart attack, and then what would have happened to Easter?"

snapped Bunny as he snatched the egg back, quickly looking it over for any damage.

"Always so jumpy" laughed North as he kissed Bunnymund on the nose. Bunnymund smiled as he placed the egg down for it to match with all the other finished eggs.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you Mate, but what are you doing here?"

"I came to spend the day with you isn't that enough?"

"I'd love to spend the day North but I can't, not with Easter just over a month away"

"I came bringing lunch as well as offer to help with eggs" smiled North holding out the basket.

"What seriously?" Bunnymund looked very surprised before smiling again "North that would be great if you could, but do you mind if we eat a bit later? I really want to creak on"

North hid his disappointment when he placed the basket down beside the rocks where they would be painting. He had hoped that Bunny would take a break there and then, so he could give Bunny his card.

" Oh well, this was important to him, so it was ok" thought North as he picked up a brush and swirled it around in the light pink pot. Bunny was exultant that North was thoughtful enough not just to help him but to also bring him food. He could count on both paws how many days he almost went without food just to finish of the batch of eggs he had been working on. And although North still ribbed him about Christmas being more important the Easter, he was still here painting eggs with him, enjoying the small talk and just being together. A few hours later, Bunny stretched and looked at the finished eggs to the ones that still needed painting. Between him and North they had certainly made a dent.

"Why don't we stop now for that lunch of yours?" said Bunny looking down at North who had just finished a beautiful purple and pink combo.

"Sure, let me wash up our brushes and myself while you set up?" said North gathering all the brushes used.

"Alright" said Bunnymund as he reached for the basket, while North made his where back to the clear stream to wash up. He pulled out the blanket and laid it out, before rummaging through the basket to see what North had bought him. It was one of the many things he loved about North, he was a fantastic chef. Although he was a meat eater, North always made more vegetarian dishes for him. While empting the contents of the basket Bunny came across something red and oddly shaped. He pulled it out to look at it, it was a heart shaped covered with Easter eggs and Christmas trees, with a neatly written "Happy Valentines" on the fount. Bunny opened it up and couldn't stop smiling as he read the following;

_**To Bunnymund**_

_**Roses are Red**_

_**Sweet is Honey**_

_**My one and true love**_

_**Is my Easter Bunny**_

_**I love you My Valentine,**_

_**Love**_

_**North**_

_**X**_

Although the verse was cheesy, Bunnymund found himself rather touched by the sweet gesture. Though he thought it was odd that North was giving him a valentine when it wasn't valentine's day until...today.

"Damn, what am I going to do?" Bunny was racking his brain for something to give North for Valentine's when the winter spirit come back.

"Is everything ready? I'm starving" smiled North as he sat down on the blanket. He then noticed what Bunnymund had in his paws. "Ah, I wanted to give that to you! Have you read it yet?"

"Yeah...it's wonderful"

"You do not sound happy? It has not offended you has it?"

"What? No! I'm love it, it's really sweet, it's just I don't have anything to give you...I forgot"

"The only thing I want is you Bunny, now come here" North opened up his arms. Bunny sighed as he curled up in North's lap, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry North"

"Why Sorry? I'm in enjoying this. It's been a long time since I had a Valentine, to share this day with. I know that you are busy this time of year and I was not expecting anything. Besides you can always make it up to me after Easter"

Bunny blushed, after Easter he usually goes in to heat and North was more than happy to help.

"I still feel bad North"

"Then how about you make me promise?" Bunny looked up at North and nodded. "You promise me, that you will at least try and spend as many of the holidays with me as you can"

"That it? That's all you want?"

"Yes"

"All of them?"

"Of course"

Bunny quickly made a mental list of the other holidays "That's a lot of celebrating North. Do you think either of us will have time?"

"If it's with you, I'll always make time" said North as he pulled Bunnymund in to a deep kiss.

The End.

I know, short but sweet. But this was bugging me and wouldn't let me write the next chapter of rampant Rabbit if I didn't get this out of the way first. So Please Review and let me know what holiday you wish to see celebrated next.


	2. Chapter 2

Valentines and other holidays

By End of Grace

Thanks for reviewing and reading. Again this is a slash fic, don't like don't read. Just to cover the seven main holidays and their leaders I give you this chart to help.

Valentine's-Cupid and Aphrodite

Easter-Bunnymund

Saint Patrick's Lucky the leprechaun

Thanksgiving- Old man Thanksgiving

Fourth of July and Guy Fawkes Night - Sparks and Bang

Halloween- Jack Skellington

Christmas -North

Easter (Bunny/North)

Easter, his time of year, his time to shine. Billions of eggs were waiting in the tunnels for him to led up and dish out for all the children of the world. He had been more on time this year, thanks to his lover North coming to help as much as he could. Which had been a blessing since this year was going to be a little different. This year, he had made very particular eggs for certain people, namely the leaders of the other holidays and the other guardians. He had never done it before, truth be told it never dawned on him to do it. Yet last year when he heard that North celebrated Halloween with Jack Skellington, he couldn't hide his jealously or his hurt. He asked North why he didn't celebrated Easter, and North calmly explained because he, the Easter Bunny never visited with any eggs. It had been embarrassing to say the least, but not this year, this year he was going to celebrate it with North...and everyone else. Picking up his basket he laid the slightly bigger eggs in it, before picking it up and jumping down his tunnels.

Once all seven continents had got their eggs, Bunny made a quick stop over in Burgess, giving Jamie and his favourite human Sophie their eggs.

"Wow, so cool! Thanks bunny" said Jamie taking the colourful goodie.

"Thanks Bunny, hop hop" laughed Sophie as she took her pink egg and spun around with it.

"You're welcome guys, can't stay though got more eggs to give out this year"

"Wait...um is Jack still being able to visit? I mean it's starting to get warmer..." Jamie trailed off blushing deeply. It wasn't a big secret that Jack's first believer had a small crush on him, and Bunnymund knew the feeling was mutual. he rubbed the top of Jamie's head, messing up his hair.

"Don't you worry about Frostbite! He'll still be able to come round for at least another couple of weeks before he won't be able to come see you, but even then Jamie, he'll want too I know it"

Jamie blushed even deeper and led his sister back to their home as Bunnymund leapt back in to one of his tunnels. His next stop was the temple of love, for Cupid and Aphrodite. he appeared in a small circular room that had various sofas and cushions sprawled out over the place. The room was painted white and so was the furniture, but the covers were of red and gold. There was the strong smell of roses in the air, and candles were burning brightly from there stands.

"Hello? Cupid? Aphrodite?" he called out placing his basket on the table. In a flash of gold and red sparkles, appeared a young winging man and a slightly older woman. Cupid looked confused as he watched his mother run up to Bunnymund and hugged him.

"You remembered your promise to me. I was hoping you would!" smiled Aphrodite as Bunnymund handed her a large pink egg with small red hearts. "How was your valentine's? North was so cute when he came to ask me for advice"

"Umm...to tell the truth Dite, I completely forgot it when it valentine's day, to busy working on my eggs. Here's yours Cupid"

Cupid took the blue egg with dark blue arrows on it. "It's beautiful, thanks Bunnymund. So you forgot? How did North take it?"

Bunnymund quickly filled them in on what had happened and of the promise he had given North. Aphrodite pouted as she poked Bunny in the ribs.

"You better remember next year, otherwise you're not going to have a heat cycle"

Quickly saying goodbye, bunny travelled to Halloween town to give Jack Skellington and Sally their eggs. Jack's was black with an orange swirl while Sally's was pink with green hearts. He had wanted to leave them on the door and run, but Jack caught him. He quickly explained Easter to him and warned him of the trouble he would be in, if he even remotely thought about taking over his holiday. He zoomed over to Lucky's place with his green egg, gave Old man Thanksgiving his gray one. Sparks and Bang loved they brightly coloured eggs, and Sandy was delighted with his golden one. Although Tooth loved her egg as well, she still lectured him over how bad his goodies were for teeth. Now with only two eggs to deliver, he made a straight-line for the north pole. He appeared in the globe room and started looking for North and Jack. He greeted the yetis and elves as he past.

"Hey mates, have any of you seen..."

**!BOOM!**

Bunny ran as fast as he could towards the noise, that came from the kitchen. Black smoke was coming out of there, and he could here two voices arguing within.

"This is your fault" shouted Jack.

"My fault? who is the one that has just frozen the cooker?"

"It just burnt me. I'm very sensitive to heat"

"Excuse me but what is going on?" asked Bunnymund as he looked around the once complete kitchen. The walls, North and Jack were covered in black soot from the cooker that was somehow in two parts, one part being frozen in a black of ice and the other simply in pieces. The bin was over following with brown liquid messes and there was the smell of burnt chocolate. Before North could say anything, Jack pointed his staff at him and cried out.

"It was all his fault! It was his idea not mine"

"You're going on the naughty list this year" muttered North as he brushed some of the soot off of his clothes. "Welcome home, how is Easter going?"

"Don't try and distract me with Easter North, what happened" asked Bunnymund as he placed his basket on the table, putting his paws on his hips.

"Well...you see...it's like...it's more like...um" North was going red and was rubbing his naughty arm. Jack rolled his eyes and slapped him on the back.

"Come on, it's not that embarrassing! North wanted to make you a Easter egg. What's in the bin are the failures. The latest attempt was boiling over and burnt me, I reacted and froze the stove., but you can't really mix heat with ice and well.."

"That's what caused the explosions. That really sweet of you, but you should leave Easter egg making up to the professional" said Bunnymund as he handed Jack his egg, It was split in half, each half painted white and blue with snowflakes of the opposites colour. Jack rolled the egg softly in his hands, gazing at it in wonder before giving Bunnymund a huge smile and a quick hug.

"It's great Bunny, Thanks!" and with that the young ice maker run off, showing off his egg to the yetis and elves. North chuckled and pulled Bunnymund in to a warm embrace.

"Well done, It's nice to see him smile, he doesn't do it enough"

Bunnymund blushed slightly rubbing his nose "It wasn't much"

"No you are very wrong about that. Jack been alone for three hundred years and has been on the naughty list for most of it. So your gift means more then you know to him" smiled North as he kissed Bunny on his forehead. he then leaned over to look in to the basket "Though speaking of gifts..."

Bunny rolled his eyes as he picked up the last egg. This one was a bit different from the others. The top half of the egg was red with snow and was a lot larger then to bottom green half. Instead of chocolate it felt like clay, heavy and smooth. North raised an eyebrow but Bunny gestured for his to open his egg. North gently lifted the top off and placed it gently on the table. Inside was something small wrapped in thick brown cord. He slowly unwrapped the cord to see that it was actually a pendent. It was an Easter egg, a jewelled Easter egg, The top half was ruby and the lower half emerald, in cased with gold. North was in awe of the craftsmanship as Bunnymund fidgeted on the spot.

"Bunnymund...this is beautiful"

"When my kind have been with our mates for a certain amount of time with give them a gift. It's meant to show our devotion and admiration for our chosen. This is mine for you"

He took the pendent and wrapped it around North's neck, waiting for North's response. North wrapped his arms around Bunny's waist and dipped him before kissing him deeply. When he broke apart and pulled a slightly dazed Bunny back to his feet, he was grinning madly.

"I love it! It is truly fantastic. I love my egg as well, but mostly I love you my sweet Bunny but now I'm more happy that we match"

Bunny lifted up his own necklace, the long velvet ribbon around his neck that held North's ring that he gave to Bunnymund, as proof that he wanted to be his mate.

"Happy Easter North!"

to be continued...

What holiday should I do next? Do you want some Jack and Jamie as well? You tell me when you wonderful people review X

.


	3. Chapter 3

Valentines and other holidays

by End of Grace

Saint Patrick's Day (Jack/Jamie) (North/Bunnymund)

Warning-underage drinking (I do not condone this) This is also the first time doing Jack and Jamie so please enjoy. I've made Jamie about 15 and Jack was about 17/18 when he died, so that makes him 317.

Saint Patrick's Day

Lucky the leprechaun, had finished all his plans for his day in Ireland, the parade was in full swing and the booze was following like water. Now to cross the water and see how things were going in the states. First stop Burgess, who was in the middle of setting up their floats and banners. He stroked his bread as he looked at the large floating leprechaun in mild disgust, they could never get his image right. They always had him in a silly suit with long yellow socks, with an even silly grin. And why in the name of O'Leary did they think he was small? Lucky stood easily at four foot not four inches. His hair was red and curly and his bread covered a large amount of his face. He wore a long green suit with sharp black shoes. A black shirt with a green tie with a tall green top hat. He was tempted to pop the damn thing with his black cane when someone caught his eye. A boy sitting on the roof top, with white hair and blue eyes. He had a long wooden staff with him and was looking down at the parade.

"That's Jack Frost. Holy mother of Mary he better not be here to cause trouble!" thought Lucky as he leapt to the top of the building, where Jack was sitting. Jack was looking down at the parade trying to find Jamie. He had promised the boy he'd come and watch the parade with him and had picked a great spot to watch it.

"Hey! Boy?"

Jack continued looking over at the street, ignoring the voice guessing it was just a passerby, before something very hard hit him on the head.

"Ouch...Hey that hurt"

"You'll be in for more pain boyo if you don't skedaddle" said Lucky tapping his cane in his hand. Jack rubbing the sore spot on his head, turned to see the leprechaun glaring down at him.

"Hey nice costume, you joining in the parade later?"

Lucky almost fell over from that comment before standing up straight and swung his cane again only to miss.

"How dare ye! Be off with ya sprite of mischief, I will not have you ruining my day"

"Your day? You don't look much of a saint" said Jack with a smirk.

"Saint Patrick is resting his soul; I watch over the festivities in his place. Bringing good luck and merriment to all that see me. Lucky is my name and I'm the Leprechaun"

"Oh I remember you now, North told me about you, and how you always encourage him, Bunny and Sandy in to a drinking game"

"The guardians are a fair sort, and need to relax once in a while. So Jack what mischief were you thinking of causing my day?"

"No mischief, I swear! I came here to watch the parade with a friend"

Lucky arched an eyebrow and realized the boy had spoken the truth "If that is honestly the case I'm sorry for the hit. And To show there is no hard feelings"

Lucky took off his top hat and pulled out a dark green bottle with a deep reddish liquid inside.

"A token from the Irish. Err...how old are you?"

"Over three hundred?"

"Sounds about right. Drink responsibly now Jack, that's some of my own special brew" said Lucky as he handed the guardian of fun the bottle.

"Um..thank you" said Jack taking the bottle curiously. Lucky brushed down his suit and put his top hat back on.

Well, I'll be leaving now, everything looks fine. I have other places to get too, so Happy Saint Patricks Day Jack"

"Yeah, same to you too"

Jamie was running late, he tried to move quickly but the crowds were already gathering for the parade.

"I hope Jack doesn't think I've ditched him" as he pushed thought the people. Suddenly it started snowing, heavily, causing everyone to stop and looked up at the blue sky. So did Jamie for a moment before he broke out in to a run. He ran in to the building and climbed all the stairs so once he was at the top he was out of breath.

"Jack" he shouted looking for the winter sprite. Only to find him dancing on the edge of the building waving his staff while singing. "Let it snow Let it snow" very off key.

"Jack..is everything ok?" asked Jamie as he slowly walked towards Jack, who now spun around, so Jamie could see the deep indigo on his cheeks.

"JAMIE!" Jack leapt from the edge and tackled the young boy to the ground, hugging him tightly.

"Jamie I was worried that you weren't coming. So I made it snow, you like snow right?"

"Yeah I do...but I don't think the people would be happy that the parade had to be cancelled because of it."

"Oh...ok" and with a simple wave the snow stopped, and down below everyone started cheering. Jack now sat up and pulled Jamie up with him. He was smiling in a goofy way, his eyes not quite clear.

"Jack are you sure your ok?" asked Jaime, looking over his friend.

"I'm great Jamie, your here now. Hey you can get to try some of this stuff with me. I've already had some and its really good." smiled Jack as he pulled out the bottle from his pocket and handed it to Jamie. It looked like an oddly shaped wine bottle that was now only half full.

"Jack where did you get this?"

"Lucky the leprechaun. He thought I was causing trouble and hit me. When I told him I wasn't he gave me that as an apology"

"Its alcohol"

"...so?"

"Aren't you underage?"

"I'm over 300 years old. Want some?"

"No, I'm not old enough"

"Just a sip"

Jamie shook his head and handed the bottle back to Jack. Jack looked really disappointed as he took the cork out and had another mouthful. Jamie rubbed his arm nervously, he always thought Jack was good looking but now with his cheeks flushed he was downright sexy. He brushed his hair back, giving Jamie a good look at his blue eyes. Jack felt the drink slid down his throat and warm his stomach slightly. He looked at Jaime, looking nervous and was blushing. It was the beautiful thing he had ever seen. Jamie was now biting his lip and Jack wanted nothing more than to take Jamie's lips and kiss them. In fact, taking a small mouthful of the liquid again, holding it in, he pushed Jamie down again.

"Jack wh..."

Taking advantage of Jamie's open mouth, Jack kissed him deeply, releasing the drink in to Jamie's mouth. He kept Jamie's tongue battling his, as the liquid went down his throat. As Jack pulled back, Jamie started to cough, holding his hand over his thumping heart. Why had Jack done that? If his parents caught him with alcohol on his breath, what was he going to tell them? It wasn't me it was Jack Frost? Looking in to Jack's face, he could see the unsure look in Jack's eyes and that he was panting hard too.

"Jack...why?"

"Because I've always wanted too. Was it ok? Did you like it?"

Jamie licked his lips "I liked it too. I meant the drink..."

"I thought it would make you feel relax and enjoy it too. So you enjoyed my kiss, do you want more?"

Jamie flushed and didn't have a chance to answer before Jack's lips were on his again. he timidly stuck his tongue out to lick Jack's lip, it tasted cold but sweet. He wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, pulling Jack closer. Suddenly Jamie's phone went off, causing the boys to break off quickly. Jamie scrambled to answer his phone, completely out of breath "Hello? Mum? I told you I was going to watch it with a friend...but mum! I know ok...ok I'm coming home now"

"What's happened?" asked Jack as he watched Jamie stand up and straighten himself out.

"My nan has taken a bad fall, and my mum has got to go to the hospital, so she wants me to look after my sister. Sorry Jack, but I have to go."

"Jamie wait" Jack leapt to his feet and ran over to the boy and gently kissed him. "I love you"

Jamie went bright red and looked down at his feet. "I love you too." And with that Jamie ran down the stairs. Jack whooped and back flipped backwards. He danced over roofs covering the windows with "I love Jamie" in ice. He had to tell someone the good news, he was going to tell North.

"Wind, take me to the pole" he shouted as the wind picked him up and flew him north.

Bunnymund curled up on the sofa with North enjoying his Irish coffee. He had been dubious at first, having not been much of a coffee drinker but this was really good. North had put up green banners and was wearing a green shirt instead of his red one. Bunny had to admit, its suited his lover well. Lucky had been over and had given North his yearly bottle of brandy, telling them that he had seen Jack and had given him a bottle. North had not been too happy about that, but Lucky argued that Jack was over 300 years old, so it was ok. North only hoped that it didn't affect Jack too much. That was a few hours ago, and North and Bunny were cuddling on the sofa when the fount door rattled with a huge thud. Jack stumbled in and pushed the door shut after telling it to be quite.

"Jack? Are you alright?" asked North got up as Jack walked all over the place to get to him.

"NORTH! When did you get here?" asked Jack as he tripped over his staff and fell in to North's arms.

"Jack? How much of the brandy did you drink?" asked Bunnymund as he got up to help North with the winter spirit.

"Most of it, it was really good. I tried to shared it with Jamie, but he wasn't old enough." said Jack as he yawned. North tilted his head in the direction of Jack's room to Bunnymund, who nodded and went on ahead and opened the doors and pulled the cover off the bed, as North placed the boy down.

"You've certainly had a long day frostbite" gently laughed Bunnymund as he brushed Jack's hair out of his face.

"I told Jamie...I told Jamie I loved him"

Both North and Bunny looked shocked at each other, this was serious. "And what did Jamie say?"

Jack smiled as he fell deep in to a deeper sleep "That he loved me back"

North smiled as he pulled Bunnymund out of the room, closing the door quietly, leaving Jack to dream happy dreams about his first believer and love.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Valentines and other holidays

by End of Grace

I know its new year, but this has been gnawing away at me to write it. So Enjoy!

Happy Halloween!

Bunnymund arrived late at the pole that evening at the begin of October. he had been in his warren for most of the day, making sure that the eggs were growing well and were all cuddled down for the night. in a few weeks he will have to start painting them, so that meant less time at the pole and even more time away from North, who was entering his busy season. This would be their second Christmas together. The last one had certainly tried both their limits and had almost broken up over it, but the making up had certainly been worth it. Now North made certain that he finished at six on the dot, and the yetis knew better then to disturb him with anything toy related unless it was a serious emergency. He made his way thought the globe room to North's kitchen when he heard his lover cheer for joy at something . He walked in to the kitchen to find North hugging tightly Jack Skellington, the leader of Halloween. The skellington face was red as North kissed both cheek bones.

"My friend I would be most honoured!" said North as he placed Jack down. "Yes I will gladly do this for you!"

"Oh thank you so much Sandy Claws. And remember you must not tell a soul!" said Jack gleefully.

"Tell a soul what?" asked Bunnymund as he walked in and made a beeline to North's side. He knew that Jack was over his Christmas obsession, but that still didn't mean he felt comfortable with him fawning over North as he did.

"Bunny, welcome home" smiled North kissing his love gently on the lips. "Jack has asked me for a very important favour for Halloween"

"Oh really, what kind of favour?" asked Bunnymund his voice dripping in sarcasm. When every Jack Skellington asked for favours, it usually meant a whole heap of trouble for them. Jack held his hands up in defence.

"A good favour I promise but it's a complete secret at the moment. No one is suppose to know except the people involved"

Bunnymund raised an eyebrow and looked from Jack to a nervous looking North, who was trying not to make eye contact. "I guess it's ok as long as no one gets hurt" he said slowly.

"Of course no one will!" snapped Jack who was well aware of his track "Sandy Claws getting hurt because of him" record.

"Bunny, you know that Jack would never hurt anyone on purpose. This is truly a good thing and you will find out sooner than later. You best go Jack, you do not have a lot of time to prepare for this as well as Halloween"

"Of course Sandy Claws, and thank you again. I'll send more details as they develop. Mr Bunnymund" said Jack as he left. Bunny turned to North and started tapping his foot, North laughed nervously as he turned to the side and picked up a plate.

"Cookie?"

"Nice try North! Now what was that all about?"

"Ah...Just as we said, it surprise"

"For who?"

"Everyone...well no not everyone but everyone will be there! Hopefully...maybe."

"You know as well as I do, how I feel about you doing favours or anything else for that bonehead"

"Bunny everyone makes mistakes, Jack Skellington just made some really bad ones is all. Does not make him a bad guy"

"Sure it doesn't. I mean it's not like every time you get involved you almost get killed or anything"

"Ok that was mean, truthfully but mean" said North as he pulled Bunnymund in to a hug, kissing him on the forehead down to his cheek and neck. "I promise you Bunny, this is a _really _good thing. And since we are all immortals, we get so few surprises would this really hurt?"

Bunny shook his head and sighed as he rested his head on North's shoulder. "If I asked you not to do this, would you?"

"You know I would. But would you really ask me that?"

Bunny didn't say anything but buried his face deeper in to North's neck. He wanted to say no, but the jealous and worried part of him argued that this was not a good idea.

Two weeks later, Bunny was in his house mixing up paints, when there was a knock on his door. Cleaning his paws on a cloth as he reached and opened the door. He was shocked to see Lock, Shock and Barrel there. Supposedly they had really been good on their probation, and really turned they act around. Still Bunny was dubious, there ankle-bitters weren't going to change their spots anytime soon.

"Mr. Bunnymund?" said Lock, a bit worried about the glare they were getting from the six foot rabbit.

"Yes? What do you three troublemakers want?"

"This is for you, please respond as soon as possible" said Shock as she handed him a black envelope. Bunny took the letter and looked at it, it had his name on it and was sealed down with waxed. He looked down at the three small monsters who were waiting uneasily.

"Thank you, I'll do just that!"

There was a collective sigh from the three kids as they turned away only for Barrel to quickly turn round and bowed.

"Thank you for your time and not throwing anything at us" he quickly turned back and ran after the others. Bunny shook his head as he closed his door, still holding the letter in his paw. Breaking the seal and opening it, he pulled out a gray card decorated in spider webs.

_Dear _

_Your cordially invited to the surprise wedding of_

_Jack Skellington and Sally Ragdoll_

_On the 30th of October, four o'clock._

_You may bring a guest. Presents are optional but welcome._

_Please respond card back A.S.A.P to the mayor of Halloween town._

So this was the surprise North and Jack were organising. Jack's wedding. He was genially happy for Jack and Sally. Sally had seemed like a nice gal when they met and she was sure to keep Jack on track and away from North. Bunny searched his memory of any other weddings involving holidays and sprites and found he could not think of any. It said presents were optional but you really couldn't go to a party empty handed. Maybe North would have a couple of ideas, he'll ask him tonight, but first to reply. He quickly signed the response card only to jump back when it magically changed in to a bat and flew off. He spent the rest of the afternoon as planned and then just before six, went to the pole. North was holding a very long scroll of parchment, and talking to three yetis when Bunny arrived.

"Now remember, everything one the list! If we don't have it, make it, borrow it or even buy it! Nothing is to be left out!" said North rolling up the scroll and handing it to one of the yetis as they left.

"Looks like this wedding has got you busy Mate, Not too much so I hope that you can't spend a little time with me" said Bunnymund as he hugged North from behind, rubbing himself suggestively

"For you there is all the time in the world love. Tell me, did Lock, Shock and Barrel behave themselves?" asked North as he turned around to face Bunny.

"Yes surprisingly enough. Even polite too"

"Good. It was my idea to send them, so they could prove that they can be good. Sadly I wish that could be said of other leaders. Thanksgiving, Lucky and a few others throw rocks at them"

"You can't fully blame them North, Lock, Shock and Barrel did go around kidnapping the other holidays and trashing their realms"

"Still they are children who have learnt lesson but I guess you are right!"

North pulled Bunny in for a long sentential kiss when Jack Frost came running in, trails of snow and ice following behind him.

"Hey North...oops! Sorry!" he laughed as North and Bunny broke away and looked annoyed at the young guardian.

"Jack, what have I told you about bringing ice in with you?" said North looking at the floor. "You know how the yeti's feel about that"

"I'll clean it up right away but you've got to answer my question first!" said Jack who was bouncing on his feet.

"Alright, what is it?" asked North smiling at the excited youth. "Have you filled in your response?"

"I WILL if your answer my question! Can I invite Jamie to come with me?"

North and Bunny's eyes quickly met and an even quicker discussion passed between them. They had both been concerned about Jack's and Jamie's relationship, but felt it was not they place to get involved. Jamie was still a young child that believed in Jack and that was enough for both of them for now. Bunny nodded and North gave Jack a warm smile.

"I don't think it would be a problem Jack, as long as Jamie's mother doesn't mind!"

"YES! I'll go tell him and fill in the card once he's got permission" said Jack as he hugged both North and Bunny before flying back down the corridor.

"JACK! THE FLOOR!" shouted North after the boy.

"I'll do it when I get back" shouted Jack as he took off.

"Let him go North, he would have only made a bigger mess, if you made him stay" laughed Bunny at the frustrated face on North.

"HA! I let you explain it to the yetis then! I was thinking, wedding present for Sally, Jack says she is in need of new sewing machine. What do you think?"

"I was thinking something along the lines of...bone china?" smirked Bunnymund.

"Well yes, we could get...Not funny Bunnymund honestly!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist Mate! Sure a sewing machine for Sally. Speaking of the doll, I take it it's a surprise wedding because Sally doesn't know about it?"

"That's right"

"Then what happens if she says no, and leaves Skellington at the altar?"

"Not going to happen! Sally has been dropping hints for months, planning it all in scrapbook that she thinks Jack doesn't know about. Jack found it and had made it her dream wedding."

"Alright if you say so. So how are we getting there? Snow globe or tunnels?"

North's eyebrows raised and his jaw dropped for a moment before turning fully to Bunny, rubbing his hands.

"North...we _**are**_ going together right?"

"Um...no we're not. Jack Skellington needs me there before the ceremony. So you bring the boys with you though the tunnels"

"What are you his bloody wet nurse?" snapped Bunnymund angrily.

"Jack has asked me for my help Bunny" said North soothingly as he rubbed Bunny's shoulders.

"Alright fine, I'm at least going to be seating with you..."he stopped when North shook his head "Am I going to see you at all that day?"

"Oh you will see me! I have to make speech as well but we will not dine together either, but as soon as formalities are over I'm yours" North promised hoping that was enough to ease his lover.

"I better get a dance North! So make sure they play good music at this thing"

The big day arrived, and Bunny woke up to an empty bed. It was still really early, and he was in no mood to get up just yet. He had gone to bed in a foul mood as North insisted on staying up and double checking his list for the wedding. In a few hours he had to go and pick up Jamie and Sandy and Tooth would arrive at the pole. They decided to go together as a group, that way they could keep an eye on Jamie and make sure nothing happened to him, not that Jack Frost would let it.

He rolled around for a few hours before getting up and heading towards the bathroom. He told himself that he had to make an impression, as both as a guardian and the Easter Bunny. He rubbed a special oil in to his fur and brushed it in, bringing out the gloss of his fur. He took a small cloth and polished North's gold ring around his neck. He looked at the ring and kissed it, he did truly love North. If he was being honest with his self, he was jealous of Jack Skellington. He was about to get hitched to his girl while he and North had only exchanged tokens. Maybe he was getting ahead of himself and letting his jealously get the better of him, he and North had only been together two years and Jack and Sally had been together a lot longer. Giving himself a quick look over and a nod, he went to wake up Jack and go and get Jamie.

"JACK FROST! GET BACK HERE AND PUT ONE THESE DAMNED SHOES!" yelled Bunnymund holding a pair of black shoes up. Both Sandy and Jamie tried not to laugh as Bunny and Tooth had tried to capture the ice sprite. Jack was wearing a nice black tuxedo but still had nothing on his feet, and was refusing to do so. Sandy had changed his sand style to make it look like he was wearing a suit. Jamie was wearing a nice brown suit with a white shirt. Tooth was wearing a necklace of gold with matching gold bracelets.

"Knock it off guys! I haven't worn shoes in over three hundred years, why should I wear them now"

"Because its been over three hundred years since you've been to a formal function!" said Tooth as she grabbed him.

"I don't want to wear them!" Jack moaned as Bunny slipped them on to his feet.

"Ah shut ya trap! Its only for the wedding, after that you can take them off! Bunnymund promised as he stood up grabbing the basket that held his and North's wedding presents. "Alright, are we ready to go?"

Everyone nodded, Jack wrapped his arm around Jamie and winked. Bunnymund rolled his eyes as he opened up a tunnel for them to jump down in to. Sandy and Tooth went first followed by Jamie and Jack, Bunny last sealing up the tunnel as he left. They arrived in Halloween town, to see a large crowd already gathering outside town hall. Bunnymund had to admit they had really done the place up. The queue to the town hall was line with smiling pumpkins with bright burning candles. Large black and white ribbons hung from everything.

"With the fact we're all going in, I'm guessing that Sally said yes" said Jack as he held Jamie's hand. Jamie blushed and nodded as he followed them in. Jamie had tried not to stay around, but he had never seen such an odd looking place before, let alone the monsters. When Jack took his hand he felt calmer then before and decided to just to enjoy the day with him. A monster in a tall hat greeted them at the door.

"Welcome guardians, please leave your gifts with me and your seats are the fount bench on the right hand side"

Bunny handed him the basket and led the way down the walk way to their seats. He noticed that many of the holiday leaders and sprites were seating on the right hand aide while all the monsters were on the left. Jack was on the stage with the Mayor talking, and looking nervous, but where was North? He looked around the room and there was no sign of him.

"Bunny, I thought North was Jack's best man" said Tooth also looking around the room.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" said Bunny as he went to march towards the skellington.

Suddenly the eerie tone of a badly played wedding march started, stopping Bunny in his tracks. Everyone stood up and looked down the aisle, as Doctor Finklestein wheeled nosily down it, escorting Sally, in a beautiful white dress with a spider pattern woven in black sequins, with a matching veil. There was the sound of a door closing behind him and Bunny turned to see something that made his mouth drop and eyes widen. It was North, his white beard brushed and trimmed, his blue eyes bright with happiness and wonder. He was wearing his normal hat but his coat was different, It was more like a robe that trailed behind him and was deep red velvet with a tidy black fur trim and gold buttons. Dark black trousers covered his powerful legs and polished boots on his feet. He wore a thick black belt with a golden buckle to hold them up. He wore a deep red long sleeve shirt with the first two buttons undone. And there for all to see was the pendent that Bunnymund gave him at Easter. He looked like a great Russian Czar from the great empire, powerful and magnificent. Several very dirty thoughts went though his mind, that he completely blocked out the march as Sally stood in fount of Jack as he raised her veil. North smiled widely, Bunny blushed deeply and swallowed hard.

"Friends and fellow leaders of holidays we are gathered here, to celebrate this joyous occasion, Jack Skellington and Sally Ragdoll. Please be seated" said North gesturing to the room. Everyone did so, except for Bunny who was stuck on the spot, Tooth pulled him in to his seat.

"Jack Skellington, leader of Halloween take Sally Ragdoll to be your beloved wife. To have to hold and in all things? as long as you both should live?"

"I do!" said Jack as the Mayor handed him a ring and he slid it on to Sally's waiting finger. Bunny was trying to concentrate on the ceremony he was, but damn it, North looked fantastic. Would he wear that at their wedding ceremony? He hoped he would, and what would he wear? something green? A long emerald green cape with gold embroidery, yes something like that.

"Do you Sally Ragdoll, take Jack Skellington to be your lawful husband, to have and to hold and to keep him out of trouble?"

Everyone let out a friendly laughter as Sally said "I Do" Doctor Finklestein handed her a ring to put on Jack's finger.

"By the power invested in me, by the Man in the Moon, I declare you Skellington and Wife. Kiss your bride!"

Jack and Sally wrapped their arms around each other and kissed, as everyone clapped and cheered.

The meal and speeches went well , though as far as Bunnymund was concerned it was going to damn slow. He wanted nothing more than to run up to North and take him back to the pole and not letting him go until he had no choice but to return back to his warren. Tooth and Sandy were have a polite conversation while Jack and Jamie were discussing all the different foods, daring each other to try the Halloween food and laughing. Jack then led his beautiful bride to the floor for the first dance, and North finally joined their table. He slid in to the seat next to Bunny, and took his paw in to his hand.

"North..." Bunny started but felt his tongue come to heavy to say what he wanted to say out load.

"Are you all enjoying yourselves?" North asked looking at them all.

"Yes, it was a beautiful ceremony North!" said Tooth

"Yeah you did a great job of planning all this North!" said Jack "Come on Jamie, Jack and Sally have finished their dance, so let's go and show everyone here what we've got!"

"Huh?" Jamie didn't have a chance to argue as Jack dragged him to the dance floor.

North laughed and pulled at Bunnymund's paw "Shall we join them?"

"Thought you'll never ask Mate!"

Since North was slightly taller than him , he allowed him to led them around the dance floor, in a gently waltz. He saw Jack showing a very nervous and blushing Jamie how to, with his hand firmly on his back.

"You looked very shocked to see me on the stage Bunnymund" said North as he swayed them.

"It's just your outfit, you look really good in it, my mind went and wondered in a very dirty place. And I plan on following its example as soon as we get back to the pole" said Bunnymund his eyes burning with lust. North chuckled and kissed Bunnymund, his tongue gently licking Bunny's lips asking permission to enter the rabbit's mouth. Bunny opened his mouth, his own tongue rubbing against North's as they battled for dominance. They broke apart unwillingly and continued to dance close together. Jack twisted and twirled Jamie around the floor, both smiling and laughing.

"Are you enjoying yourself Jamie?" asked Jack as he dipped the boy.

"Hey knock that off, I'm not a girl" Jamie laughed "And yes I'm having a blast! I can't wait to tell Sophie about this. She'll be so jealous!"

"I'm glad you could come with me Jamie, it would have been boring without you" said Jack sincerely as he took the boy's face and leant down and kissed him gently on the lips. Jamie felt his lips were warm for a moment before he felt Jack's cold one's pushing against his, his tongue pushing his way in. Jamie moaned, gripping Jack's jacket, pulling him closer. They broke apart when they needed air, a trail of saliva still linking their mouths together. Jack wiped his face on the back of his sleeve and held Jamie close, the human boy resting his head against his chest, content to hear his heart beating.

It was the end of the evening and Sally was now standing on top of a table with her back turned, was surrounded by female monsters and spirits alike jumping up and down.

"What's all that about?"asked Bunnymund as he watched with the other males.

"It's a tradition of throwing the flowers" said North "Very popular with women"

Sally threw the bouquet over her shoulder, were it bounced in several hands before they started knocking left and right trying to stop each other from getting it. One of the monster woman hit it as hard as she could and it flew up in to the air and landed in Bunnymund's arms. Some of the woman groaned buy must clapped and cheered.

"What happens now? Do I give it back or something?" He asked.

"Mr. Bunnymund, don't you know? The person that capture the bouquet is the next person they say will get married." explained Jack Skellington.

"So do you want me to give it back to Sally?" asked Jack Frost with a smirk, his arms held out to take it. Bunny pulled the flowers close to him and smiled, looking over at North helping Sally down from the table.

"Not on your nelly! I'm saving this!"

The End.

I know I know not much of a Halloween theme but like I said this plot bunny has been hanging around for awhile and was demanding to be written. So please tell me what you think and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Valentines and other holidays

by End of Grace

I know your all wanting the wedding chapter, but not yet! It will happen just not yet! It will happen though I promise. Any ideas you have for that chapter would be greatly appreciated.

Summer holidays

The Summer holidays, the one and half months off school that every kid dreams about. Hot weather, beaches, hanging round with your friends goofing off. Going too far off places with your family, going to visit family, funfairs, fireworks it was the best. Sadly, in at least Bunnymund opinion, the sprite that bought summer about was an arrogant, annoying Hare. Raymond was his name, and being hot was his game, according to him. He stood a few inches taller than Bunny, his fur was mainly brown till it came to his paws were the fur went red. He had dark brown eyes and red markings down his back. He ran so fast around the world that the pavements could cook eggs on them, and ties melted in the roads. He had very little time for any other sprites or the guardians for that matter, in fact he thought they were beneath him. He had the time of year that everyone loved, adults and children alike and therefore his was important. Bunny although he was not a fan of Raymond, did like summer and liked walking around the many parks enjoying the sound of children laughing. Sadly the same could not be said of North and Jack. As both winter spirits, neither could stand the hot weather for long, causing them both to get high fevers and weakening their powers. North could move around for a while in spring before having to return to the North Pole and vice versa for Bunnymund for winter.

At this moment, Bunny was sitting beneath a tree in one of the many parks in the states secluded and restful. It was such a rear thing to have some time to himself, that he was actually able to sit and enjoy one of the few books he owned. Now and again he would hear or see some of Tooth's fairies making their way back to the Tooth palace and on the odd occasion talk to them. One had asked about North and he replied that North was getting ready for the big rush. So he and the yetis were getting all the raw materials they could get, but had promised to have dinner with him tonight. The fairy nodded and chipped that it would pass on his hello to her mother as she left. The sun was high now and shining brightly as Bunny smiled, nestling down with his book. North's ring resting on his chest, showing to all that looked upon him that he was a taken. Many is the spirit realm knew of Bunny's and North's relationship and had given their blessing, but since Raymond never attended any gatherings he was well out of the loop. He was resting just so when Raymond came running past. He skidded to a halt and looked down at the rabbit with a sneer.

"And what does the Easter Bunny think he's doing in my summer time?" he asked as he approached Bunnymund.

"Rack off Raymond! Just enjoying a bit of sunshine is all!" snapped Bunny as he slammed his book shut.

"Nice greeting Bunny, but don't you have the pretty warren of yours to enjoy?"

"Believe me, I wished I stayed there, rather than seeing your ugly mug" said Bunnymund as he got up and brushed down his legs of grass. Usually Raymond would have responded right way but his eyes caught sight of the shiny object around Bunny's neck. Stepping in to Bunny's personal space, he took the ring in to his paws to look at it.

"HEY! Get off!" said Bunny trying to step back but hitting the tree. He slapped Raymond's paw away but it was not enough to get the hare to back off who was still staring at the ring.

"Didn't think you were in to any fancy stuff like that Bunny. A bit to posh for you isn't it?"

Wrapping his paw protectively around the ring he scoffed at the hare "Shows you what you know then doesn't it! It's a gift from my Mate! His way of showing I'm taken!"

Raymond's eyes widened in surprise slightly before narrowing back on the paw that held the ring.

"That Ring looks very familiar. So who is it? this supposed Mate of yours? You know the one you chose over me"

"Oh for the love of Christmas! NOT that again! Look! You turned up at MY warren when I was in HEAT and decided to try and get your leg over. I was not interested then and I'll certainly never have been!"

A few years ago after they had been Pitch, Raymond decided to visit Bunnymund and rub it in his face how Jack Frost had ruined Easter for the second time causing him to lose children's faith in him. Bunny had been asleep, despite the fact that his body was heating up and making him horny. Raymond had let himself in to his warren and had been taken with Bunnymund's scent. He woke Bunny up and had tried to lay on the charm but Bunny was not interested. He had tried to be a bit more forceful but Bunny and his stone golems had quickly over powered him and thrown him out. It was still a very sore point for Raymond as he had always though he was irresistible.

"Your lost then but you still haven't answered my question. Who is your mate?"

Bunny blinked, surprised that Raymond really did not know "Its North"

Now it was Raymond's turned to look shocked but then he started to laugh. "Seriously? Big Red? How did fat and stupid win you over? Sit on you till you said yes?"

Raymond continue to laugh ignoring the fact that Bunny was shaking in rage, as he pulled out one of his boomerangs and threw it hard. It embedded its self in to the tree next to Raymond and vibrated violently next to Raymond's head. Raymond stopped laughing and looked at Bunny, shocked at the angry look on Bunnymund's face. He stepped forward so he was face to face with him glaring in to his eyes.

"North is a good, giving and wonderful Mate. He cooks, makes time for me, makes me feel special. He came and helped me paint Easter eggs, he didn't have to but he did! Because he wanted to help me! What have you done for anybody? When have you ever made anyone feel special or wanted?"

Raymond grabbed Bunnymund's shoulders and pushed him to the floor, grained his pelvis in to Bunny's.

"I can start now. If that large limp can make you feel that good, I can certainly make you feel better"

"Don't think so!" snapped Bunny as he head butted Ray hard causing the hare to fall backwards and allowing Bunny to get to his feet. Raymond quickly got to his feet and leapt back at Bunny only for Bunny to punch him hard in the face. Bunny went to make a tunnel out of there but Raymond quickly recovered and tackled him to the floor. They tumbled across the ground, pulling at each other's fur, snarling and grunting. Bunny kicked Ray hard and pushed him off, punching him again.

"Take it back!" he kept shouting "Take back what you said about North!"

Ray caught Bunny's fist and pushed back, pinning him again beneath him, holding his paws above his head.

"Damn it Raymond, let me go! I'm taken!" Bunny shuddered as Ray rocked his hips. Bunny could feel his body starting to respond but he felt sick to his stomach.

"Seems to me, your body thinks differently. Maybe I should challenge North for you" smirked Raymond as he continued rubbing himself against Bunny, enjoying the rabbits facial expressions. "Maybe I should just take you, so you can crawl back to him in shame. Even a lout like him would not touch you again"

Bunny closed his eyes trying to blink back the tears that were coming, as he continued to struggle. There was a sudden sound of metal and Raymond's movements stopped, Bunny opened his eyes and saw North standing over them with his sword pressing hard against Raymond's throat. North was in his causal red shirt and black slacks, his powerful tattooed arms on display as he right hand gripped Raymond by his ears and his left pushed the blade harder against the hare's gullet. North looked furious as he pulled the hare up be his ears and dragged him off of Bunnymund.

"How dare you! How dare you touch my love!" roared North shaking the hare roughly. Raymond wanted to plead but the sword stopped any words foaming. Bunny simply stared for a moment shocked by that fact that North had appeared but quickly getting to his feet when he realised that Raymond was bleeding from the cut on his gorge. He did not want North becoming a murder.

"North, stop! You're going to end up killing him! He's not worth it!"

"He should have thought about that before touching you!" North spat as he pulled at Raymond's ears again, causing the hare to cry out in pain. Bunny was in fount of them now his paws on North chest, pleading in his eyes as he looked at North.

"North, he's just a stuck up idiot! He's learnt his lesson, let him go"

North frowned and looked down at the ground, the sword only slightly dropping, his body shaking in rage. Bunny knew North was not about to let Ray go easily so he lifted North's face to him and kissed him deeply North removed his sword from the hare's throat and wrapped his arm around Bunnymund's waist, pulling him closer. North used his hold on Raymond's ears to pull him out of the way, but still held on to him tightly. North kissed Bunny hot and savagely as if he was reclaiming him by his mouth. North broke away but still held Bunny tightly, good thing too as Bunny was now weak in the knees from that kiss. He let go of Raymond and gave him a hard kick in the ribs.

"You! You flee-bitten wretch! Stay away from him! Otherwise I will have your head mounted on the walls of the pole"

Raymond nodded repeatedly as he got to his feet. He quickly glanced at Bunnymund who was smiling gently as he rested his head against North's shoulder, his green eyes almost pitying the hare. with one last nod, he ran off, not once looking back as droplets of blood stuck to his fur. Bunny leant on North's shoulder and moaned.

"Crikey I ache all over. That mangy hare sure did a number on me. I'm going to be black and blue all over"

North took in Bunny's messed up appearance and kissed his temple "Bunny, honestly now, did he..."

"It didn't get that far North, I promise! Thank the stars that you turned up when you did, though I'm curious as to how you knew I needed your help?"

"I felt it in my belly...plus one of tooth's fairies had seen you two fighting and came and got me!"

"Remind me to make sure that they all get chocolates this year"

North chuckled before almost falling forward, using his sword in the ground to hold himself up.

"North? What is it?" asked Bunnymund worriedly.

"Heat! To hot!" he moaned, holding on tightly to his sword. Bunny wrapped North's arm around his shoulders and pulled out one of North's globes and shook it.

"Let's go home Mate, and get ourselves cleaned up. Then I'll give you a reward for coming to get me"

The End


	6. Chapter 6

Valentines and other holidays

by End of Grace

This is my first Sandy x Pitch pairing, it's kind of a back story before Jack Frost and before North and Bunny are a couple, sadly. I have not read the books, I will state that now because what I'm writing with is the information I got from Wiki and I'm running with it. Also no matter where I looked no one has a name for Pitch's daughter so I'm giving her one. If it's wrong I'll change it at a later date. I hope you enjoy, and please have tissues at the ready.

A Midsummer night dream/nightmare

It was a lot darker in those days, everyone was afraid of something, especially children. That is why they needed the general so much. He guarded the nightmares, kept them locked tight in their prisons under ground. Sandy often felt that they were taking advantage of the poor man, who had already done so much and wanted nothing more than to see his daughter. Yet Man in Moon instead that they continue to bring, dreams, hope and wonder to the children of the world, and let general Kozmotis Pitchiner do his job. Once Sandy had finished delivering dreams to the children, he flew to the underground caves to visit the general. He was sitting alone looking in to his locket, gazing at his daughter's picture. Sensing a presence he went for his sword, but soon calmed down when he saw that it was Sandy. Sandy floated in and sat next to the general, who wrapped him in his red cloak.

"I did not expect you to much later, all the children asleep in their beds?" he asked stroking Sandy's golden hair. Sandy nodded as he leaned in to Pitchiner's side. Pitchiner laughs and wrapping his arm around the smaller man.

"I cannot tell you how much I enjoy your company my friend"

Sandy sat up at that friend comment, sand puffing out of his ear in frustration. Pitchiner smile and arched one of his long black eyebrows, his golden eyes shining with mirth. Sandy pointed to above his head were three images floated.

"Sandman/heart/Pitchiner"

Pitchiner laughed harder "You know I love you Sandy. You are my love and my best friend. The only light I get in this dreadful place"

He leant down and kissed Sandy on his forehead, following his nose and cheeks. Sandy reached up to get a kiss on the lips, only for Pitchiner to smirk and sitting up straight, leaving Sandy pouting. Suddenly there was thousands of screeching noises, claws rattling metal bars and howls of pain coming from the many cages hanging from the cave ceiling. Sandy griped Pitchiner's tunic tightly looking around at the fearlings growling from their cages, as Pitchiner glared back at them.

"**Silence! Enough of your noise!**" he ordered, his voice booming in the dark. The nightmares soon settled and Pitchiner pulled Sandy closer to his chest, rocking him slightly, assuring him that they could not escape. Sandy leant up, kissing Pitchiner's chest and neck, sucking and licking his earlobes and the hollow of the older man's neck. He slowly undid Pitchiner's cloak and tunic, gazing at the muscular chest underneath, his nipples a dark shade of brown against his pale skin. Pitchiner cupped Sandy's face and kissed him, softly at first but as each kiss landed it got hotter and deeper, till Sandy was laying on the stones with Pitcher laying on top of him, covering them both with his cape. Hiding them both from the eyes of the fearlings and the world.

Pitchiner sat in the dark, trying to ignore the voices. His grip on his locket that held his daughter's picture was now cutting in to his hand, drops of blood splattering on to the floor. The pain was sharp and stinging but it was keeping the voices out for now, he would have to clean it later so that Sandy would not get worried. The fearlings seemed to know what he was thinking and started to laugh.

_"Using you, using you" _

_"Man in moon is making him do it"_

_"Why would he, a guardian, want you?"_

_"Its Pity, that's all it is! Pity!"_

_"Using you, Using you" _

_"The Man in the Moon doesn't trust you"_

_"The Sandman just needed an ego boast"_

_"Using you, using you"_

**"SHUT UP!" **He shouted at the top of his lungs, standing up and swinging his sword around wildly. **"HE'S NOT USING ME! HE'S NOT!"**

It was at that moment Sandy came flying in, worry engraved on his face, seeing his lover so distressed. He grabbed Pitchiner's face and shook it hard, making the general forces on him. Pitchiner's golden eyes came back in to forces, tears still spilling down from them uncontrollably.

"San...dy?"

Sandy nodded as he stroked Pitchiner's hair away from his face, trying to smooth him. The general dropped his sword and hugged the smaller man tightly.

"Sandy help me! I think I'm losing my mind"

Sandy held the general just as tightly, rubbing his back and kissing his cheeks. All the while, the fearlings watched and whispered.

_"Using you, using you! Ha ha ha"_

His daughter was a beautiful girl. Large trusting eyes, rosebud lips with long lushes hair. He had not seen her in years, he wasn't even sure how old she was now. He wasn't even sure if she was alive anymore. He wanted to see her, to hold her again, read her bed time stories. He wanted to hear her sweet voice again, just once.

_"Father..."_

Pitchiner shot up to his feet looking around to see if anyone was there. There wasn't, even the fearlings were being unnaturally still.

"Hello? is someone there?"

"_Father..."_

He Knew that voice, he did. "Annemarie?"

_"Father...help me. I've missed you"_

He was frantic now, looking this way and that, trying to see in the deepest dark for the silhouette of his daughter. His eyes fell on the Door. It was a large caged door, with chains weaving in-between the bars. Should that Door ever be opened all the nightmares would be released in to the worlds again.

_"Help me Father...I'm in here...I've missed you so much"_

"You can't be in there! Its sealed" muttered Pitchiner unaware that he was slipping in to a trance, by the fearlings. He stumbled towards the Door, his sword drawn.

_"Father I'm scared...it's so dark in here..."_

"It's alright Annemarie, father is coming"

_"Please father...let me out...I want to see you again..."_

"Hold on, Daddy's coming" said Pitchiner as he swung his sword, shattering the chains around the door. Slowly he grabbed the bars, and started to pull, inch by inch the Door creaked opened. Then the door swung open, fearlings flooding out like a tsunami, swallowing Pitchiner so quick he didn't have time enough to scream. They pushed themselves though his skin, his mouth, his eyes, all their dark thoughts piecing his mind. His pale skin started to turn gray and his clothes black, as he continued to choke on the fear the nightmares were giving him. Suddenly everything went dark in the cave and all that could be heard was insane laughter.

The Sandman was sitting on his golden cloud, floating over a small town, his golden sand floating down in to the houses below. He smiled as dream sand dogs and cats danced around the night sky, but that quickly stopped to the sound of a screaming child waking up in fright. He floated down to the window and saw the child sitting upright and crying. A tall dark figure standing over her smiling at his handwork. Sandy, not wasting a moment whipped out his whip and wrapped it round the dark stranger and pulled him thought the window, away from the distress child. Sandy grabbed the black wavy hair and pulled the face up to see who had done such an awful thing to a child, only to stop his fist when he looked in to a pair of familiar gold eyes.

"Sandy...if I knew you were in to this sort of thing, I would have quite happily oblige you" the stranger purred kissing Sandy on the cheek.

"?"

"Don't tell me you don't recognise me. I'm the man who was trapped down in a cave in the dark for years, doing the Man in the Moons dirty work"

Sandy's eyes widen as he undid his whip allowing the man to stand up. The face was the same, as were his eyes but the royal amour was now a long black robe and his beautiful pale skin was a dull as ash.

"!?"

"Yes love, it's me. The fearlings told me a lot of things in the dark. Truthful things, like how the Man in the Moon was using me. About how the world needed fear, otherwise how will it survive? But I wish to make sure that they were wrong on one little thing"

He glared down at the golden man, his eyes gleaming with malice. "Where you using me Sandy? Were you just come to me out of pity or obligation?"

Sandy was both hurt and shocked by Pitchiner's accusations and shook his head, a large heart floating over him. Pitchiner visibly relaxed as he dropped to his knees and hugged Sandy tightly.

"I knew they were wrong about you, I knew you weren't using me. I love you so much"

Sandy pulled away, still confused and worried about his love and pointed to the house, where the child was being comforted by her parents.

"You want to know what I was doing in there? It was so odd, one moment I was in the cave and then I was under the child's bed. I crawled out to see your dream sand in the shape of a teddy bear dancing. Very sweet by the way, all I did was touch it and it turned in to a ravenous beast. Poor thing didn't like that at all and woke up, that's all. Though I must admit I did enjoy that scream. Though I think your silent ones give me more pleasure"

Sandy blushed but quickly shook it off and started to point at the child and crossing his arms.

"You don't want me to go near children? But Sandy its important that they learn about fear. It warns them of danger, remind them of their limits, it's a very healthy thing is fear"

Sandy bit his lip, what Pitchiner was saying made sense in a roundabout kind of way, but he really did not like seeing children crying. Pitchiner wrapped his arms around Sandy once more and kissed his head.

"Also Sandy, the children will soon take your good dreams for granted, they'll get bored of them if they have nothing to compare them too. A few nightmares would change that. I promise, its best for both of us and the children that we do this...what do you say?"

Sandy still a little unsure still nodded, hugging back his lover "Heart"

"Yes, I love you too. I was thinking, since I'm more or less reborn I should have a new name. How about Pitch?"

The first few months were fine and Pitch kept his word. He scared a few children a night, turning Sandy's dreams in to nightmares, feeding on they fear and tears. Once they were both finished, they would go to Sandy's dream sand castle, were they would cuddle and kiss. A few times Pitch would convince Sandy to go down to his underground lair and although Sand disliked it, he could never say no. Time past, and gradually Pitch began to torment more and more children, getting stronger and stronger. Sandy's pleads to stop were ignored and their arguments had become full out fights, until one night Pitch left.

"You simply don't get it!" he roared at Sandy as he swung opened the dream castle's doors. "I deserved to be powerful and feared! They won't love me like they do you and the others. Parents are telling their children that I DON'T exist! I have to work twice as hard to get my powers Sandy, If you can't understand that, you're really were using me"

Sandy curled up in to a ball and wept quietly, wondering why Pitch had changed and why the man in the moon had not gotten involved. It was a month later that Manny did get involved, summoning North, Bunnymund and the Tooth fairy to stand with Sandy to take down Pitch. The fight had been brutal, Pitch summoning his nightmares to take them down, but with North's swords and Bunnymund's eggs taking them down, Tooth and Sandy were able to get close to the nightmare king. Sandy's whip knocked Pitch off his feet allowing Tooth to hit him hard in the face, making him dizzy, losing his footing. He tumbled to the ground hard, making a load thud as he rolled down a small hill. Sandy followed quickly with the other guardians close behind. Manny's blue light shone on a large hole in the ground surrounded by a broken bed frame. Pitch realizing that was to be his prison, turned to the guardians.

"The children need me! They need fear! Without me they would have no need for you!" he shouted as they slowly approached him.

"They is enough things in this world to be worried about without you Pitch!" said North, his swords glowing brightly.

"They don't need you mate, they've never needed you." said Bunnymund, twisting his boomerangs in his paws.

"And neither do we" said Tooth, her smaller fairies humming around her ready to attack. Pitch looked at Sandy, who was shaking, tears threatening to fall at any moment, but still posed to attack.

"Sandy...my dream...you know I'm right! Tell them, I'm right" he pleaded, his legs hitting the bed frame. Teardrops made from sand fell from Sandy's brown eyes as he shook his head sadly, flicking his wrist so that his whip knocked Pitch down the hole. The look of betrayal and heartbreak on Pitch's face and his name echoing down that dreadful hole was the last of Pitch that Sandy ever saw or heard of for many years. He stared at the awful bed frame and the barren ground that was now underneath it, not joining in the cheers of his fellow guardians.

"Come my comrades, and join me for eggnog back at the pole" laughed North wrapping his arm around Bunny in a shoulder like hug.

"Ha! Why not, after taking out that piece of garbage I could use a stiff drink"

"Maybe just a little one wouldn't hurt!" smiled Tooth as she followed North and Bunny to the sleigh.

"Sandy? are you coming?" asked North turning to the smallest guardian. Sandy shook his head and pointed to the night sky.

"I understand my friend, so please join us once you are finished" said North as he led the other two away, leaving Sandy alone. Sandy wiped his face as his dream cloud lifted him in to the air. He tried making toy soldiers, teddy bears, dolls, and ponies with his sand, but they did not hold their shape for long before turning back in to sand. In the end Sandy let his dream sand float in long streams of light, sending children to sleep and flying to the North pole to drowned his sorrows with his friends in eggnog. In the morning, parents found they children awake but wiping away small tears. When asked if it was a bad dream the children answered no. It was the end of a wonderful dream that they couldn't remember, but they knew ended sadly.

The End.


	7. Chapter 7

Valentines and other holidays

By End of Grace

Summer holidays (Jack and Jamie version)

The summer holidays was the ultimate freedom for kids. No school, no teachers, no having to get up early and no homework...sort of. It meant playing video games, stuff your face with junk food and hanging out with your friends having adventures. It was every kids dreams save one, and he was looking out of his school window hating every moment of warm sunshine. In a few minutes the bell would ring, releasing him and his friends for a month and half off, and one Jamie Bennett was not really looking forward to it. He had spent most of winter and a good part of spring with his best friend and guardian Jack Frost and now because of summer he wouldn't see his friend for a good few months. After Jack's kind of drunk confession on St. Patricks day, the boys had been closer than ever. He hadn't told any of any of his other friends, friends that were slowly starting to stop believing in the guardians.

"Mr. Bennett, if I can pull you away from the window for the last few minutes of this school year. Now I have given you your book lists and I expect you to do a report of each of them" said the teacher still trying to keep the children focus till the last moment. "Next year is your last year in high school so you need to start thinking about your futures if you haven't already"

Jamie shook his head, he had already got his life planned. Get a part time job, go to college to go on a writing course and become a famous writer. At least that was the plan, now he wasn't sure, because becoming a grown up meant no longer seeing Jack. His guts always retched at the thought and his heart would twist painfully, he didn't want to forget Jack, ever. The loud bell rang out but was quickly drowned out by the screams of excited teenagers being set lose on the world. Jamie dragged his feet and tossed his bag on to his back as he made his way out of the class room and in to the busy corridor. The twins punched him on the shoulders saying they'd see him around as they were going on holiday with their parents somewhere. Cupcake had blushed for some odd reason when he said goodbye to her, as he pasted her on the way out the door. He was walking down his street when someone gave him a shove from behind. A slightly taller boy with blonde hair and blue eyes smiled at him.

Hey Jamie, spacing out as usual"

"Hi Monty, didn't know you were behind me"

'Story of my life' thought Monty as he fell in to step with Jamie. Since last winter of not before, Jamie had fallen off the friend meter for a lot of the neighbouring kids. And it was all Jack Frost fault. They were all gratefully to the guardians and Jack Frost for defeating the bogeyman, but they were growing up and it was time to believe in adult things, like the girlfriends or boyfriends. Don't get them wrong it was nice to see them still about now and again, but Jack was around a lot more, and he always wanted Jamie's attention. Monty at first felt bad for the winter spirit, not having anyone see or hear him in over 300 years would make anyone crave attention from the one that gave it to them. As the years went by Jack continued to be glued to Jamie's side, and Jamie being the great guy that he was never said anything about it, and always added him in anything they might do. At first the other kids were ok with this, after all knowing Jack Frost was pretty cool right? But as time passed they no longer wanted Jack to hang out with them and the way he was over Jamie was a bit creepy. Again Jamie would say nothing and changed his plans so that he could hang out with the Winter sprite, with promises to make it up to the others later, which he'd always did. Monty had grown a lot over the last few years, he was now taller than Jamie and no longer needed glasses. He had gone from being a small geeky kid to a tall muscular football player. He was liked by everyone and had some of the best grades in the school. He loved summer, mostly because he got his best friend back and there was no signed of Jack Frost. he had seen Jamie looking sadly out of the window in class, and he really wished from the bottom of his heart that Jamie would give up on the Ice sprite and see what was behind him. Namely him! He had known Jamie since they were little and had grown up to be the best of friends. He had watched Jamie fill out and become more handsome with each month, even the girls were now picking up on his hotness. Jamie had deep brown eyes, and almost shoulder length brown hair that his mother had allowed him to grow. He would love to run his hands though it, and wrap his arms around that slim waist and kiss those lovely red lips.

"So have you got any plans for the summer?" he asked, almost whooping when the boy shook his head.

"I've been trying to get my parents to go skiing, but told no chance in hell. Mum wants to see the Caribbean or something" he muttered as he kicked random stones out of his way.

"So you want hang out later? Come over and play some video games? I got the latest C.O.D"

"Err...maybe another time Monty, not really in the mood"

"Ok. You know they just released that new zombie film at the mall, maybe later this week we could go and see it?"

"Hum...yeah I guess"

"Maybe get a couple of pizzas"

"Yeah"

"Check out a few stores..."

"Yeah"

"Make out"

"Ye...what?"

"Almost got you!" laughed Monty slapping Jamie on the back. "Seriously why are you so bummed out? You're not really missing Jack that much are you?"

"Well yeah, I haven't seen him at all this month and hardly any time before that"

"Yeah but he has guardians duties plus he'd probably melt in this heat! Besides don't you think you should spend some time with your other friends?" snapped Monty gripping Jamie's shoulder.

"Monty? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Jamie you've been a complete stranger recently, mostly since St. Patrick's day. Did something happen?"

Remembering that day caused Jamie to blush brightly and made his lips tingle. Monty seeing this, felt his blood boil. "What happened Jamie? Did Jack Frost do some...AHHHH!"

Monty slipped on a patch of ice and fell hard on the pavement on his butt.

There was a ripple of laughter and a cold wind blow around them as Jack Frost floated down next to them.

"You should really watch where you step Monty, you could get hurt!" although Jack's tone was joking there was a hidden edge to it, that Monty heard loud and clear.

"Yeah thanks for the warning" he muttered as he go up and brushed himself off.

"Jack! What are you doing here? It's the middle of summer" exclaimed Jamie, happy to see his friend but worried at the same time. They quickly embraced and Jack wrapped his arm about Jamie's shoulder.

" I knew today was the last day of school for you, and decided to pay you a quick visit and ask about the holidays, did you convince your parents about the skiing?"

"Not going to happen Jack, mum wants somewhere warm and on a beach"

"Do you think you could convince her to let you go and stay with me at the North pole for a week or so?"

"Not without meeting North first Jack. Plus North doesn't have a phone, so my mum won't be able to contact him or me"

"You've got your mobile...come on Jamie, it wouldn't hurt to ask"

"I'll try but I can't promise..."

"Jamie, no!" snapped Monty slapping Jack's arm away from Jamie. "You don't have to go with this guy! You're going to have a great holiday with your family and spend some time with your friends. Normal friends that you haven't had time for because you've been with him"

Jamie looked seriously hurt by this accusation but then quickly frowned "You guys are the ones that don't want him around. I'm not going to stop being his friend just because people want me too"

"And what about us Jamie, your REAL friends. What will you do when we have all grown up and living our lives and your still stuck in make believe because of him!"

There was a loud groan and a thud beside them as they turned and found Jack on his knees on the ground.

"Jack! What's wrong?" asked Jamie as he knelt down beside Jack.

"Too hot...can't move" Jack groaned "Feeling really dizzy"

"Monty, we'll finish this another time, I've got to get Jack back to mine quickly" said Jaime as he pulled Jack up and put his arm around his waist. He started walking down the street holding Jack, with Monty staring at them in defeat. Jack looked over Jamie's shoulder, smirked and winked before looking away.

"He was faking?! That son of a..." muttered Monty clutching his fists as he turned to walk home alone.

Jamie dragged Jack in to his room, and flopped him on the bed, before whacking on the air con and fans. He flung his bag and trainers in to the corner, before turning to the eternal teenager.

"Damn it Jack! What a stupid idea coming out in summer knowing it could turn you in to a puddle!"

"Wasn't really thinking about that, just thinking about how much I missed you" said Jack as he put his arms behind his head and crossed his legs. Jamie frowned looking at the cool looking sprite that was smiling back at him.

"You were putting it on?"

"Kinda, you guys are friends and you shouldn't fight like that. Though it would help if you told them the truth." said Jack in a slightly upset voice as he sat up. Jamie sat on the bed next to him and dropped his head on to Jack's shoulder.

"Come on Jack, you heard what Monty was saying about you, and he thinks we're just friends. Think what he and the others would think if they knew we were going out?"

Although saying that, they weren't going out in the terms his friends would think of. In normal terms you would go to the cinema, bowling and clubbing, but since Jack can't be seen by everyone, it would look really odd for Jamie to be on his own. So they dates were more like walks in the park, picnics on roof tops and movies in Jamie's room.

"I don't want you losing friends over me Jamie, I want you to be happy"

"I am happy Jack, the most happy I can be is when I'm with you"

"Even more then Monty? You know he's got a crush on you"

"I...I like Monty Jack, he's my best friend. But you're the one I love most"

Jack wrapped his arms around Jamie's waist, pulled him down on to the bed and held him there looking down at him. Jamie blushed looking in to the deep blue of Jack's eyes seeing various emotions displayed in them. Jack leaned down and kissed Jamie softly on the nose before capturing his lips. Jamie's warm lips tingled his cold ones, as his tongue licked them for permission to enter Jamie's mouth. Jamie opened his mouth slightly and Jack plunged in, licking and sucking Jamie's tongue. The human pour moaned and arched his hips so they brushed against Jack's. Without releasing Jamie's mouth, Jack's hands slid down Jamie's shoulders and underneath his t-shirt. His cold finger tips sent shivers and Goosebumps up the boy's skin, as he pulled the top up to Jamie's neck. Jack smiled, seeing Jamie flustered and pink and he crawled down Jamie's chest to pinch and lick Jamie's nipples. The slightly dark nubs were already hard from the cold air in the room, as Jack rolled them in between his fingers.

"I love you so much Jamie. When I saw Monty's hands on you, it drove me crazy"

Jack was now sitting on top of Jamie, their groins rubbing together as Jack flecked his hips.

"Jack...this is making me really uncomfortable" said the young teen. He had read about sex, and was taught about it in school, and you couldn't walk though the guys locker room without hearing about some girl being a good lay. But that did not mean he was ready, and as Jack reached down to pull of Jamie's jeans, he grabbed Jack's wrists and shook his head. Jack stopped and looked up-set for a moment but then noticed that Jamie was near tears. Brushing them away he pulled the boy in to his arms.

"Jamie, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Jack...I'm sorry. I'm not ready...I want to...but..."

"Hey, there is not rush!" said Jack calmly "I'm going to be around for a long time. Once you're ready, I'll be ready."

Jamie wrapped his arms around Jack shoulders and kissed him deeply. Things were getting steamer when there was a knock on Jamie's door. Jack quickly flew off the bed on to the opposite side of the bed as Jamie pulled down his t-shirt as his mother came in.

"Jamie a friend of yours just...Jamie why on earth have you got the air con so high?"

"Um...I just got over heated, felt dizzy with it" said Jamie panting hard, trying to keep his embarrassment down and hoped him mother wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Yes, your friend Monty just rang and asked if you were ok. He said you had looked a little under the weather. Maybe you should have a rest?" his mother said as she turned the air con off. "Have a nap for about an hour or so and I'll wake you for dinner ok?"

"Yeah sure mum"

Once she had closed the door, Jack shot up and grabbed his staff, looking really annoyed.

"Excuse me Jamie, I'm just going to go and freeze Monty's pants to his arse!"

"Jack no!" whispered Jamie as he climbed out of bed and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist. "All you would be doing is giving my friends more reasons to dislike you. Just let it go"

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because if my mum hears me talking, she's going to come back in here and ask who. She won't fall for the same "Jack Frost" line again. You better go as well, with the air con off, you really will start to get sick"

"Stupid summer! Are you sure I can't go and maybe freeze Monty's bedroom door shut or better yet the bathroom one when he needs to take a piss?"

Jamie smiled as he shook his head and kissed Jack warmly. "Bye Jack, I'll see you the first day of autumn"

"See you Jamie" said Jack as he climbed out Jamie's window and took off on the winds back to the North pole. He promised he wouldn't do anything to hurt Monty but the next time that boy interfered in their business, the gloves were off.

The End

Next chapter: Christmas engagements.

Please leave any ideas or thoughts in the review box please.


	8. Chapter 8

Valentines and other holidays

By End of Grace

New fanart: A lovely picture by Donakiko on Deviant art. Please be nice and review. #/d5sc091

Christmas engagements (North/Bunny)

Christmas was North busiest time of the year, millions of toys to be made, tested, and then wrapped. The sleigh had to be checked and serviced and the reindeers all had to have they checkups before the main flight.. Both naughty and nice lists have been checked twice. The only difference this year was his Christmas party. Christmas day, well technically the afternoon, all the spirits and holiday leaders come to the North Pole for a huge party and gift exchanged. Most arrived around midday and did not leave until boxing day. This year all the invites except Bunnymund's asked the guests to arrive around three, no explanation was given but most of them knew why or at least guessed. Bunnymund was a very private person and was not really one for open displays of affection. Besides North actually wanted this to be a private affair, in case Bunnymund said no, thought he doubted it. Bunnymund, since Jack Skellington wedding been dropping hints, of what he would have at a wedding, what he would like and such. The Easter bunny had dried out Sally's flowers and they were now sitting on top of his mantelpiece at the warren. When North visited the warren he had seen Bunny holding them and sighing as he put them back. It was seeing Bunny holding that bouquet that gave North his idea for Bunny's Christmas present.

At first North was not sure if he was ready for such a commitment. After all he had been married once and that had ended badly. Yet the incident last summer with that hare, caused North to think otherwise. Bunnymund was handsome, strong and loyal. He excepted everything about North and despite their busy schedules and a few disagreements they have been happy. The intimacy was incredible and the quite moments were worth all the stars in the sky. So it was decided, he was going to ask. Now the present. He didn't have the materials for what he needed, he needed the measurement and a nice box to put it in. The measurement was the easiest part, he waited until Bunnymund was asleep and placed a measuring tape around his fingers. He wanted this gift to be special and unique, he spent every free moment he had on drawings and sketches before he done one he was happy with. North had many materials at his disposal but what was needed for this gift was something a lot harder to get. The yetis informed him, the best way to get what was needed he would have to go to the dwarfs, great miners and collectors of jewels and gold. Hitching up the sleigh North made his way south to the mountains were dwarfs now lived. After some heated negotiations, North walked away with a bag of gold, a diamond, a ruby and an emerald. Once back, he heated up forge and started to melt and shape the gold in to a band that would fit his Pooka's finger. The next part was a lot more difficult, cutting the stones. North had looked though his books and knew enough to know that the slightest error could cause the stone to crack and make it unusable and worthless. The ruby and emerald were cut in to smaller stones, for the band were he engraved Easter eggs and Christmas trees. He had chosen a sunflower emerald cut for the diamond and placed it at the fount of the ring. Once the stones were set and the engraving finished, North polished the ring till it shined brightly and placed it in a velvet red ring box which he then wrapped with white ribbon.

A loud knock on the workshop door broke North of his concentration.

"What? What is it I'm busy"

"Hey North are you in there?"

It was Bunnymund. North panicked for a moment and quickly slammed the present in the door when the Bunny entered the room. North tried to look composed but the sweat on his brow he was sure was about to give him away. Bunny placed his paws on his hips and looked around the messy workshop.

"It's gone six o'clock Mate, remember your promise?" After having no time for Bunny two years ago at Christmas, North has promised to always finish by six, so he could spend the evening with him.

"AH! It's gone six already? Time must have gotten away from me tonight. I've been very busy with Christmas, it's only a few days away you know"

"Really?" smiled Bunnymund as he crossed his arms "Well according to the yetis, your well on schedule in fact this is the first time in years that's everything is on time. Want to try again?"

"Fruit cake?" asked North as he offered the fruit cake to the Easter Bunny. Bunnymund shook his head and tsked under his breath.

"Alright you don't have to tell me if it's that important"

North throw the cake over his shoulder as he stood up and hugged Bunnymund tightly around the waist.

"Just a few more day love, then I'm all your for a few weeks before your busy season starts. Then we have the rest of the year together"

Bunny smiled as he rest his head on North shoulder "I really like the sound of that."

North led them out of the workshop, his arm still round Bunny's waist. These were one of the moments that North loved, quietly walking with Bunny around the pole or the warren, the rabbit's head leaning on his shoulder.

"You know North, My people never had anything like Christmas, well nothing like gift giving or anything. We use to throw a party to celebrate the winter solace by dancing and wearing masks"

"Much like Mummer's Day then. Did you people have many traditions?"

Bunny laughed "My old man use to say that you couldn't do even cook a meal because of some tradition or other. My people were really big on it and woe to anyone that didn't follow them. There were traditions for everything, birth, death, marriage, birthdays, engagements . In fact I knew a couple that tried to get married without having the engagement ceremony, the elder was furious! It's not so much practiced in later years but it was still considered the right thing to do."

"Really? it's no wonder you rabbits are so nervous with all your traditions"

"Hey, don't laugh! The elder had a huge wooden staff and really good aim" joked Bunnymund.

They spent the rest of the evening like that simply chatting about this, that and the other. Although North put on an air of calm, inside he was panicking. He had been so busy making the ring perfect that he hadn't even thought that Bunnymund had different ideas of being purpose too. What if a ring wasn't acceptable? He only had a few days before his big night to get everything he needed to pull this off.

He waited until Bunnymund had returned to the warren before telling Phil that he would be in the library and not to bother him unless it was important. Phil spoke angrily in yetiish pointing at the globe and then at North.

"Yes I know the children need me but I have made serious blunder on my plans for Bunnymund and I need time to fix it" North explained, hoping that Phil would understand. Both the yetis and the elves were happy for North, being with Bunnymund had truly made him happy and they were grateful. Phil sighed and nodded his head, as he went to inform the others that he was running the shop floor again and to come to him if there were any problems. North spent the best part of the morning looking over the few books he had on pooka, for some idea on how to propose to his Bunny. Thankfully Bunny had left the book written by "J.R.R Trolking explaining all their traditions for him. Upon reading he could see why they could not marry without the engagement ceremony. The engagement ceremony was only performed by the two involved, North was to offer his "gift" as a signed of his wish to marry, he would then hold on to said "gift" till the wedding day. He then needed a red thread made by the fur of the rat, that he and Bunnymund were to rub a drop of their blood on. He was then to wrap his and Bunny's left hand/paw together with it, it was to represent the red string of destiny. It was to be used again on their wedding day, and if it was not the same string, the wedding would not go though, North guessed that was the reason for the blood as pooka have very good noses. They would drink from a sliver cup and promise to be faithful during the period of the celibacy before the wedding, it was also where the "bride" would say the day they were to be married. Others would then try and temped the lovers apart. If they prove faithful the wedding would then continue in fount of family and friends and the promise to be together would be made over a golden cup with the string and Bunnymund would then wear his ring. North rubbed his forehead, he had not expected this. Fire rats had been existent for hundreds of years and were only found in Japan. Maybe a normal red thread would do? No! If he was going to do this, he would not do it by half! He knew of one person who could help him, but she always asked for a price. Yet she was fair and is most likely the only person he could think of to ask. He could not take the sleigh as the reindeer need to rest before the big flight, so he grabbed two snow globes , placing one in his pocket and the other he smashed to the ground and walked though its vortex.

He stood outside a large house surround by a picket fence that seemed very out of place in a large city. This was the home of Yūko Ichihara , the dimensional witch, the one that would grant any wish for a price. At the moment she was sitting on a large chair in a butterfly kimono, her long black hair pinned back with butterfly clips. There was a chair and a table beside her, the table set up for tea, with a plate of cookies. She smiled as North slowly approached, noticing his uneasiness.

"Greetings North, I've been waiting for you"

"Lady Yuko" North bowed deeply knowing this was custom "I apologize for coming uninvited..."

"The fact that you are here is because you are meant to be here North. It means you have a wish..."

North sat down on the empty seat as Yuko poured them tea, nodding his head in thanks he took a sip.

"It's more of a request then a wish. I need a thread made of the fur of the fire rat and I was wondering if you had such as thing in your care. They say you have quite a collection"

"It's true, my back rooms are following with items that may seem like junk to some but are valuable pieces to others" She slide her hand up one of her long sleeves and produced a small purple box with gold trim. She opened the box to show North a long thick deep red cord inside.

"This was given to me by a half dog demon in exchange for an antidote for his friends. It's been here waiting for you, for many years. But before we discuss a price I must ask something."

"Yes?"

"Is your rabbit lover worth it? suppose I was to ask for something truly precious to you in exchange for this, would he be worth it? "

"Yes Yuko, he would be. I love him dearly"

"And if he were to stray? Be tempted by another during your time a part, what then?"

"I believe I can forgive, but it will not be needed for I know he would never hurt me like that"

"And what of you? Say someone came to you and offered you release? Someone who would offer themselves to you because they have feeling for you, what then?"

North was shocked by the question but answered "I would turn them down as best I could. I love Bunnymund Yuko, and it's his happiness I am doing this as well as my own. Now tell me your price"

Yuko smiled as she placed the box in North's hands. "An invitation to the wedding is my price"

"He has to say yes first" smiled North clutching the box tightly. "But agreed, a special invitation for you. Thank you Yuko"

With quick and polite goodbyes North raced back to the pole to get the final preparations done. It was soon Christmas eve and the sleigh already half way around the globe. Yet the yetis were by no means finished for the night, they were putting up tinsel and balloons, large tables and chairs out, and in the kitchen cooking a buffet to be ready for tomorrow evening. Yet Phil was given a special job, he was to fill North's workshop with candles and place everything North needed on the table. North had tried to do it himself but with getting worked up for the evening ahead and his nervous about asking Bunny to marry him, he had dropped the sliver cup several times that it had to have the dents knocked out and re-polished. In the end they had to throw him out early as he was getting on everyone's wit. Phil looked down at the tray, one sliver cup, box of red thread, letter opener, and present. He wasn't sure what the letter opener was for but North had insisted. He would lit the candle tomorrow before the Easter bunny was due to arrive and he sent a small pray to anyone listening that things would got the way his old friend wanted it too. North arrived back tried but to awake to sleep, his nerves were giving him tummy ache. All the gifts had been delivered without a hitch and he had gotten the sleigh back in one piece. He needed to sleep, but he wanted to double check the book that he had everything he needed. He sat down in his study and tried to read the book till the words went blurry and his eyes could not stay open any longer.

He was shook roughly by Phil who was yelling at him. He was still in the study with the book in his lap. "What? What is it? I'm tired, I need more sleep" Phil pointed to a clock that read it was ten o'clock."Its ten so what? Bunny is not going to be here for another two hours...TWO HOURS! I'm not ready! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

Phil rattled on about how he couldn't find North anywhere and had already got his bath waiting for him in his room. Phil quickly assured him things would be ready for the party as well as Bunny so he could concentrate on himself. North belly was in knots as he quickly got in the bath and washed himself down. Phil had already gotten his smart shirt and trousers out, so he didn't have to worry about that. Looking in the mirror he combed and trimmed his beard and moustache and pulled several nose hairs. He brushed his teeth three times and cleaned out his ears. He checked his nails and combed his hair and was ready to get dress, if only his hands would stop shaking. Reciting the words in his head repeatedly as he walked to his workshop, North kept wondering what Bunny was going to say. At the worst he'd say no and tell North he'd never wanted to see him again outside of work, which is what North feared he would do. Now all he had to do was wait.

Bunny brushed his fur and checked himself in the mirror, making sure now of his fur was sticking up. He looked over at his basket and checked that all the presents were in there before leaving. He had to admit he was worried about North. For some reason this Christmas had taken a lot more out of the winter spirit as usual and there were the burns and cuts on his hands as well. What kind of toy would cause so much trouble to make? Deciding he couldn't wait any longer, he thumped his foot on the ground and opened a tunnel to the pole. Usually when he arrives at the pole at Christmas, people would be arriving and the music would be playing, but when he got there it was empty and quite. He placed his basket down and pulled out his boomerangs, something was up. He walked further in to the pole and found the yetis setting up for the party and putting out the food. Was he early? Was that why North wasn't about? He saw Phil and ran up to him, looking for answers.

"Phil, why isn't everything ready? and where is North?" Phil told him that North was in his workshop waiting for him and that the party wasn't for another couple of hours. Frowning, Bunny made his way to North's workshop, wondering why the older spirit had not informed him of the change of time for the party. He knocked on the door and waited for North to invite him in when he entered and gasped. Candles were lit everywhere, light reflecting off of North's beautiful ice sculptures. North stood in the middle of the room, dressed smartly and looking anxious.

"You like?"

"It's beautiful Mate but what's the occasion?" walking over to North, who swallowed thickly as he took a small wrapped box off the table, and bent to one knee. Bunny's eyes widened as his heart started thumping loudly in his chest as North held out the gift.

"I give you this gift as a token of my love and my desire to be with you always, do you accept?"

He knew the words and knew what they were for, but his heart was beating to loud and hard for his mind to ear. He nodded and took the box and slowly unwrapped it, eyes kept flicking to North trying to make sure he was there and he was not dreaming. He did not hold back the tears as he opened the box to stare down at the most beautiful ring he had ever seen. North stood up, rubbing his hands, looking worried.

"Do you like it?" he asked and Bunny flung himself at him wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.

"I love it, it's beyond words Mate!" Bunny stepped back and looked at North's face and saw the tears falling from his eyes too, his smile wide and bright. He was shocked when North took the box away from him and turned around holding a red cord and a letter opener.

"I read up on your peoples traditions, and if we're to do this right, we need to place a drop of our blood here on this thread."

"That's made of fire rat? North how did you get that? Wait! You don't have to do this, you're not a pooka"

"But you are. And I know how much your peoples ways are important too you. I want to do this for you"

Bunny's heart was over full and it was gushing from his eyes in tears. He cupped North's face and kissed him as hard as he could, pouring out all his feeling and words that he couldn't express. Once they broke apart he took the letter opening and cut his finger deeply enough for it to bleed and rubbed it on the cord. North took the opener and did the same. He wrapped the cord around Bunny's left paw and then asked Bunny to do it to his left. As Bunny wrapped the cord around his left hand while he poured a bottle of mead in to the sliver cup and held it up, his hand slightly shaking. Bunny watched as panic crossed North's face.

"I've forgotten the words...wait I know them...I do..Ack!"

"With this thread..." Bunny muttered helpfully smiling at how flustered North was . North nodded his thanks and held the cup steadier.

"With this thread, I bind our destinies together. With this cup I promise you that I will be faithful for our time apart and stand with you on the day of your choosing, to be your partner in life, to be your Mate" said North as he drank from the cup and handed it to Bunny.

Bunnymund pushed down the lump in his throat to speak. " I accept your thread and your cup, and promise to be faithful until the chosen day and I will stand with you as your life partner and Mate"

Bunny drank and put the cup down and took North's other hand in his paw, holding it close to his heart. North leant and kissed Bunny's fore head and cheek, tasting Bunny's salty tears.

"Have you thought of a day Bunnymund? what every day you chose"

Bunnymund thought for a moment and nodded, he had thought about it since November, it was the only time he could think that everyone would be able to come and not have to worry about any holidays or work.

"New years eve. I want to get married on New year's eve!"

North frowned "Is that a bit too soon? We will not have a lot of time to prepare"

"North, after New year everyone will be busy getting ready for the year ahead and I'll be really busy with my eggs. Plus I don't think I could handle being celibate during my heat cycle"

North laughed as he picked Bunny up and spun him around "Then New year's eve it is!"

To Be continued...

Next chapter: To the moon and back again (North/Bunny) (North/?)

Did you know there was a rabbit that lived on the moon? and he's had his eyes on North for a long time, too bad he didn't know about Bunnymund.

You want the next chapter, you have to review.


	9. Chapter 9

Valentines and other holidays

By End of Grace

A/N: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I used Inuyasha's fire rat outfit in the chapter as well as Yūko Ichihara from clamp's XXholic. Please forgive me.

Chapter 9

To the Moon and Back (North/Bunny) (North/Tsuki no Usagi)

Tsuki no Usagi was a renown herbalist and chemist. He was a master of potions, herbology, and even cooking. He was also a rabbit but no already one, as he stood at six and a half foot tall. His coat was mainly black save for his fount and his feet that was white. He also had white circles around his eyes that were the colour of chocolate. He was often seen wearing an apron, a large leather belt with bag and gold rim glasses on the perch of his nose. In ancient times the gods of the world used his services a great deal, now he simply aided various immortals with their problems or sold them ingredients for their own potions. He was also their doctor and his home also ran as a hospital should they need it. He lived on the moon and was the neighbour of Tsar Lunar, or as he was better known as Man in the Moon, just as he was better known as Moon rabbit in most west counties. Usagi had very little time for visitors or friends, except for one. Nicholas St. North. North had saved his life when one of his experiments had gone bad and had blown up with him almost with it. In exchanged for his heroism Usagi gave him a powder to put in to his reindeers feed to give them the ability to fly but also increase their strength and life span. That had been over six hundred years ago, and every year North has bought him a gift, book, plant, new equipment and sometimes some vantage wine. A few hundred years in to their friendship, North's wife left him for another. North had turned up at his place, rather drunk asking for a cure for his broken heart. Usagi allowed North to stay and even joined him in drinking, which led to them making drunken passes at each other as well as drunken kisses. North was deeply embarrassed by his actions but Usagi assured him, that he was neither offended or upset. In fact it was nice to wake up with someone for a change. After that every fifty to a hundred years or so Usagi and North got together, to fight away the loneliness that came with being an immortal. They were simply friends with benefits, except Usagi longed to be more. Every time he saw the man, in his large red coat his heart fluttered and he blushed under his fur. He watched as North's youthful looks changed with age, but he was forever wonderful in his eyes. The last he had seen North was about fifty years ago and he knew that his friend and lover had been too busy to visit just yet. Not with Jack Frost joining the guardians and Pitch's return and defeat. Halloween being boycotted and North's adopted daughter's death and rebirth. The Monkey King returning and Pitch joining forces with them. He had learn all this from Tsar or Manny as he insisted when they spoke. He could not wait to see his friend again soon, for some odd reason North did not wake him or stay for a bit as he usually would on Christmas eve, and had not done so for the last three years. Yet it did not matter as North would eventually come to him, as he always did.

It was the twenty seventh now, and Usagi was busy with an inventory, when a large yeti turned up carrying a large bag of envelopes. He bowed to Usagi and handed him an envelope before leaving quickly, muttering about to many people and such a short time. Usagi frowned at the envelope that had his name on it, in North's tied handwriting. Why would North send him a letter now? Couldn't he have left it on his night run? Unless it was an invitation to the New year party that he always held. North had tried to get him to go on numinous occasions but the moon rabbit always declined as he hated crowds and loud noise. Using one of his claws, he neatly tore the envelope and pulled out a card with gold writing and silver bells.

_**Dear Tsuki No Usagi**_

_**You are **__**cordially invited to the wedding of**_

_**Nicholas St. North and Bunnymund**_

_**On 31st of December at 4 o'clock at the Warren.**_

_**Reception and Party will commence at the North Pole after.**_

_**You may bring a guest. Presents are optional but welcome.**_

_**Please respond back A.S.A.P to Sanderson ManSnoozie (The Sandman)**_

_**We hope to see you there.**_

Usagi felt his heart twist painfully as he read the card. There must be some mistake, some kind of terrible joke. Why would North be getting married again? And who was Bunnymund? Deciding he needed answers, Usagi hanged up his apron and matched over to Tsar's home and banged on the door. Manny as the short man preferred to be called open the door. He was a short man, almost bald save for one long stand that stood upright in the middle of his head. He wore a smart clean three piece suit that was white and smiled happily up at the Moon Rabbit.

"Hello Usagi, did you get your invitation? I just got mine, but of course I knew about it before hand since North had already asked me about performing the rights of the ceremony..."

"How long has North been with someone else Tsar? and why have you not thought to tell me about it?" demanded Usagi as he barrage in. Manny looked confused as he looked at one of his oldest friends. He had never seen Usagi like this, the Rabbit was truly upset.

"It's not my place to tell you about North's relationships and you never asked about them either. And to answer your second question, he and Bunnymund have been together almost four years come Easter"

Four years? What was four years to the hundreds of years he had given North? Usagi crumbled the invite in this paw as he trembled in rage and hurt. Why hadn't North come and told him that he had found someone else. Had this Bunnymund told him not too? Had she turned his head so much that she had North under her thumb?

"Who is Bunnymund Tsar? What is she like? Is she good for North?"

Manny sat down in his chair as he watched the moon rabbit pace the floor.

"Seat down Usagi, before you were a hole in my rug. That's better" he said a Usagi sat in the armchair next to him. "Usagi, what is this all really about now? I've never seen you like this, your usually so calm and reserved."

"I'm...I'm worried about North. I think he is making a terrible mistake" said Usagi calmly as he twisted his paws around. Manny offered his some refreshments, but he refused, his stomach still twisted in knots. Manny sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"If North is making a mistake then it's his to make, my friend. But in this case I do not believe he is. I've been watching them from my scope and I get my reports from Sandy, and I can honestly say North hasn't been happier. Bunnymund is a good guy, though he does have a bit of a temper thou..."

"What? Bunnymund is...male?" said Usagi in confusion, as he always thought that if North married anyone other than him, it would be a female.

"Really Usagi, you really should keep up with the spirits that are one Earth now. Bunnymund is one of the guardians and is the Easter Bunny. I'm sure I've told you about him" said Manny in an annoyed voice, but his tone quickly died when he show Usagi was close to tears. Usagi buried his face in his paws for a moment to try and hide his tears. North had fallen for another male rabbit? If it had been another female human like sprite he might have coped better but not this.

"I need to see him. I have to go and talk to him" he said as he stood up, Manny looking at him in shock.

"Go? To Earth? But you have never been down there. Do you even know how?"

The Moon rabbit shook his head and went down on his hunches in fount of Manny, his ears fully back as he pleaded with him.

"You could send me there couldn't you? You must have a way. Please Tsar, I need to speak with North before his wedding."

Seeing this meant a lot to Usagi, Manny pointed to his fire place and smiled.

"There on the mantle is one of North's snow globes. He gave it to me in case of an emergency. Take it and use it to get to the North pole, but make sure to ask North for a replacement one"

"I will, and thank you" said Usagi as he took the snow globe and ran back to his place. Manny watched him as he closed his door shut, thankful that he wasn't North, because between Usagi and Bunnymund North was going to be in a very tight spot.

Usagi wrapped his grey cloak around his shoulders and raised the hood up to cover his ears, as he knew it was cold in the north pole. He also picked up a large container of the powder he gives North for his reindeer, to use as a pretence for visiting. Once the workshop was locked up, he shook the globe before smashing it to the floor, the vortex swallowing him whole.

Meanwhile at the north pole, North and Bunnymund were sitting around a table going over the returns that Sandy had already received and were going through a seating plan.

"So there is us, the other guardians and Manny on the main table. Aphrodite, Cupid, Holly and Pitch are on one together. Who else do you think can put up with Pitch?" asked Bunnymund as he looked down the list.

"Best it be Jack Skellington and Sally" said North as he looked over the returns. "Did we really need to invite all these people?"

"You know what the other spirits are like Mate. We snub them for the wedding and we'll catch hell for it later"

"I suppose, but did we really need to invite the hare? I would rather him here on my wall to throw darts at." groused North tossing the hare's reply.

"Yes we did. You can't have me the bringer of spring, Jack Frost the bringer of winter without having Raymond the bringer of Summer there. The only bigger snub then that would be not to invite the Groundhog"

"So they will be sitting together right out the back?" smiled North knowing that was what Bunnymund had planned.

"Yep, along with old Man thanksgiving as well. That way they can moan all they like and I don't have to hear them." smirked Bunnymund as he scribbled down their names together. North laughed as he kissed Bunnymund on the cheek. Bunny purred and turned his head as North kissed him deeper, dropping the papers as he wrapped his arms around North's shoulders. North pulled Bunny out of his seat and dragged him in to his lap. North's lips slid down, kissing Bunny's neck, as his hands rubbed his sides.

"North, you better stop, otherwise we'll go too far" gasped Bunny gripping North's shoulders.

"I suppose I must but I know the wait will be worth it" moaned North as he kissed Bunny's cheek again. As Bunny slid off North's lap, A yeti came running in muttering about an important guest.

"Where you expecting anyone North?" asked Bunnymund as he followed the yeti and his Mate to the globe room. A tall figure in a cloak was standing there looking up at the globe.

"Welcome to the North pole and my workshop" said North "May I ask why you are here?"

"I'm hurt Tovarish, I expected a warmer welcome then that" said the figure as he removed the hood. Bunnymund gasped as he looked at the tall black rabbit, who stared quite firmly back. His dark eyes intensified by his glasses.

"Usagi? Usagi! Tovarish it has been too long" cried North as he embraced the rabbit tightly and kissed him on both cheeks. An act that the dark rabbit copied but who's lips were a lot closer to North's mouth, Bunnymund noticed. Just as he noticed that the dark rabbit was watching him quite intensely.

"Bunny let me introduce you to my great friend Tsuki no Usagi, the moon rabbit. Usagi this is my love and heart, Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny."

"Pleasure to met you mate" said Bunny raising his arm for him to sake.

"The honour is mine as well" returned Usagi as he shook Bunny's paw tightly, testing his strength. Bunny gripped back just as tight, and waited for Usagi to back off.

"Why are you here Usagi? You didn't have to come all this way to return your reply" asked North, oblivious to the silent fight between the two rabbits. Usagi broke away and smiled brightly at North, much to Bunnymund's annoyance.

"You forgot to pick this up my friend. I'm sure your running out, so I bought some down to you" said Usagi handing him the large container. North took it and looked it over.

"I didn't see this out when I stopped by the moon with yours and Manny's presents. But you are right I am in need of it, thank you"

"You must have simply over looked it Mate, after all you would have had your mind on other things that night" smirked Bunnymund as he wrapped his arm around North's waist, enjoying how uncomfortable it made the other rabbit.

"Indeed" said North as he kissed Bunny on the forehead as he turned back to Usagi "You see my friend I asked Bunnymund to marry me Christmas day, it was his present."

"I see, and all I got was a new case for my glasses, thank you for that Tovarish. The old one had to be thrown away due to being over used"

Both North and Bunny frowned at Usagi's tone, but then North's eyes widened and he paled.

"Usagi...I...I didn't..."

"Say what's going on you two?" asked Bunnymund noticing the upset look on his Mate's face. "Who the hell are you?"

"Bunny!" North snapped "Usagi is a nine hundred year old spirit, and is one of the oldest and wisest spirits left in the world. He is a doctor and chemist. He is also my..."

"Your what North..." asked Bunny a feeling of dread gathering in his gut as his eyes swept to both North and Usagi.

"I'm...his oldest friend next to Tsar or Manny as you call him. I knew North during his bandit days and I was there for him when his wife left him. We're simply old friends...nothing more" said Usagi thankfully he was wearing a long cloak, that hid his fists that were shaking. He had wanted to come and openly challenge Bunnymund for North's affections, but seeing how deeply the man was in love with the other bunny, he couldn't do it.

"Old friends...right" said Bunnymund looking at North for an explanation but the man would not look at him at the moment. Usagi stepped in to Bunny's line of sight almost as if he was protecting North from his questioning gaze.

"That is right. Old friends that have not seen each other for a long time. Fifty two years ago to be precise. I was rather taken back by the invitation as Tsar never mentioned your relationship to me. I thought to come down here and say a congratulations drink with you both as well as deliver North's powder to him."

"Is that so? Well thank you mate, that's very kind of you! but I'm sadly got to decline, I have to head back to the warren, If Tooth and Holly have their way everything will be covered in ribbons!" he walked around Usagi and took North's arm and kissed him gently on the lips. "When you're ready to talk Mate, I'll listen alright"

North simple nodded and kissed Bunny back as the he tapped his foot on the ground opening up a tunnel to the warren. He gave a sharp nod in Usagi's direction and jumped in, the hole closing behind him.

North turned to Usagi, who was now breathing heavy as if he was releasing all his pent up anger. North rubbed the back of his neck, and felt a deep shame for what he had done.

"Usagi, I am so sorry" he said sincerely "It was not my intent to hurt you"

"I know and I think that is what make this even worse Tovarish. You and I have been friends for over six hundred years or more and for at least five hundred of them I have been like a lover to you as well. The least you could have done is come to me in person and tell me you had moved on. Even a note would have been better than finding out like this" Usagi's voice was tight now as he pushed down the anger he felt. "I trusted you!"

"I know, and what I have done is terrible and immorally wrong to both you and Bunny"

"I guessed you hadn't told him about us though I don't understand is why?"

"To tell the truth because I did not think about it. When this first started Bunnymund was in heat and I had unknowingly performed the Pooka traditions for applying for a mate. We were lovers and then mates. Then Pitch came back, the Monkey king and Holly. It was one thing after another, I guess what I'm saying is that I just didn't have time to think about anything else, time simple past on quickly. It's a poor excuse, and I do not deserve your forgiveness..."

Usagi raised his paw to stop North speaking "You've said you're sorry North and I forgive you. After all we both agreed that it was for both our mutual needs. I would not want hard feelings to ruin your wedding day"

North smiled sadly as he placed his hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Thank you so much"

"Don't thank me yet! I told your husband to be that we were going to have a celebration drink, and that is what we're going to do. I know that you have a very good wine selection here, so why don't we devour a bottle. Call it your stag night"

North roared with laughter as Usagi took off his cloak and followed North in to the kitchen. They took some of North's strongest wines and opened them, drinking, laughing and joking. Usagi continued to fill North's glass without filling his own. He watched the man's face become red and his eyes hazed as the alcohol took effect.

"Do you know! Do you know what the cutest part of my Bunny is? I TELL YOU! It's his tail!" North laughed not seeing the hurt look on Usagi's face as he spoke about his love. "I can always tell how he is feeling by looking at it. It wags so cutely when he's excited"

"You must love him very much" said Usagi as he mixed a sleeping herb in to North's glass and refilled it with wine. North took the glass and drained it in one.

"Love him? Yes! I love him to the ends of the universe and back again. I love him...love him...zzz" North dropped his glass as he feel in to a deep sleep. Usagi sighed as he picked up the glass and placed it on the table, along with his glasses. He pushed North back in his chair so he could access the man's face better. He slowly climbed on to the man's lap and took North's face in to his paws. He kissed North's forehead and then his cheek. North stirred a little.

"Bunny? Nice..."

Usagi bit his lip and told himself not to cry or back down from what he was about to do. If he made love to North now, the wedding would not go though by Pooka law. He knew North would be angry with him, but he felt it was only fair if he couldn't have North there was no way that other rabbit should! He leant down to kiss North on the mouth when something hard pressed it's self against his throat.

"I wouldn't move any closer if I were you mate. Cause right now, I'm quite happily to spill your blood on the floor and let the yetis clean up the mess! Now get up!" hissed Bunnymund holding a boomerang to Usagi's throat.

Usagi sighed as he slowly got up and picked up his glasses as he did so. Bunnymund removed the boomerang allowing Usagi to turn and look at the Pooka. Bunny's eyes blazed brightly, his fur standing on end, boomerangs twisting in his paw, he was livid.

"You never went back to the warren did you?" stated Usagi as he put his glasses on.

"No, North is a trusting man and I knew I couldn't trust you with him. So I popped back up in the rooms nearest the globe's and listened in. I was shocked and a little hurt by what I heard. I don't blame you for being mad at North, it was a shitty thing to do but in his defence it has been a crazy couple of years. But still he should have told you!"

"Answer me this, do you love North? I mean really love him? Cause I do" said Usagi shaky "I've been with him the longest, I've been with him though all his hard time. It was me he came to!"

"But you never told him your feelings did ya? It was you that made the offer to be friends with benefits. You had your chance for hundreds of years and didn't take it! North's mine now, and we love each other, and we want to be together." snapped Bunnymund pointing his finger in Usagi's chest.

Usagi snorted and laughter nastily, the drink fuelling his bitterness. "And what about you? You been with North though three of your heat seasons and your still not pregnant? What a joke it would be if the bringer of spring and new life was barren"

Bunny gasped and punched Usagi hard in the face, but the black rabbit stayed on his feet. "You bloody bastard"

Usagi rubbed his jaw "My apologies that was uncalled for, but I do have a point. You do know North will want children don't you? don't you think your being selfish by taking him as a mate and then not giving him what he wants more than anything else?"

"I'm not barren! Neither me or North are in a rush to have kids, we're taking our time!"

"Of course you are" said Usagi as he sighed "Alright I give up, but should you ever hurt him..."

"That will be a cold day in hell when that happens mate, but I'll consider myself warned. You better be coming to the wedding, North will be hurt if you don't turn up"

Usagi nodded and started to walk away before turning back to Bunnymund "You won't tell him will you? About this?"

"No, like I said I wouldn't hurt him, unlike you"

Usagi nodded and walked away, tears falling from his eyes. He went back to the globe room to pick up his cloak and found two snow globes waiting for him, obviously Bunny wanted him to go really quick.

"Ah well, I have at least a few days to get over my heart before facing them again, I wonder if Tsar would be up for a drink or two"

Bunny placed a blanket over North's body and brushed a few rogue hairs away from his face. He placed a paw on his stomach and frowned. He didn't want to admit it, but Usagi made a very scary point about him not being pregnant yet. He could excuse the first two heats but the third? He shook away his negative thoughts as North opened his eyes slightly.

"Bunny?"

"Yeah Mate it's me, try and get some more shut eye. You'll feel better for it"

"I've done something bad...I'm so sorry"

"I know Mate, Usagi told me and I'm hurt but ok with it"

"You still love me? Cause I love you so much, I couldn't bare to lose you"

"You haven't lost me Mate, I'm still here and we're getting married in a few days time, so we need to rest up"

"Yes...so sleepy...I love you"

"I love you too Mate"

Giving North one final kiss he turned and went back to the warren. He had a few things to finish up himself, before the wedding. Namely his outfit and North's ring, and he wanted them to be perfect for the day.

to be continued in the next chapter "The Wedding"

If you have any ideas as to what you want Bunnymund to wear or any ideas for the wedding, please leave them in the review box.


	10. Chapter 10

Valentines and other holidays

By End of Grace

You don't have to have read Rampant Rabbit, to understand what's going on. If you don't like Slash or North/Bunny pairings then press the back button. The coat that Bunny is wearing is based off the green coat he seen wearing on the fount of his book.

Chapter 10 The Wedding

It was the day before the wedding, and nerves were starting to build up as Bunnymund stood still in fount of a long mirror. He had cut his long green coat so it now only fitted around his chest with tail coat in the back. He had re-sewn the gold buttons on and adjusted the collar and the sleeves so they were a bit tighter. He was also wearing a leather belt around his waist that held his dagger, boomerangs and pouch that now held the ring he was going to give North instead of his exploding eggs. He pulled out the small box that held the ring and looked at it smiling. It was a thick golden band around a large ruby, the band engraved with ancient Pooka script that meant loved, health and luck to its wearer. He placed a small kiss on the ring and placed it back in the pouch and took off the coat, placing it back on the mannequin ready for tomorrow. He could hear two woman talking loudly from his fount room and were getting loader by the minute so decided to investigate. Holly was standing on a small stool with Aphrodite kneeling on the floor pinning her bridesmaid dress, while Holly looked down a long list, ticking things off.

"Holly! You need to stand still, otherwise this is going to be croaked!" complained Aphrodite holding the bottom of the dress up.

"Its fine Dite, besides people are not going to notice me when their meant to be looking at North and Bunny."

"**I** will know, and that's bad enough!"

"Let her do it Hol, I don't want anything to look bad for the day" said Bunny as he came in to the room. "Now, how are things going. Have the chairs been corrected?"

"Yep, Sandy and Pitch have just finished turning them all around. I'm sure I told them the first time away from the house not facing it. The red carpet has been laid and the podium is setup. The yetis have fenced off the main path, so nobody will get lost when they get here. Welcome drinks are sorted and the Phil has promised me the band is ready to play the wedding march. The only problem on our end is Sophie"

"What's the problem? You took her measurement right didn't you?" said Bunny concerned that his favourite human wouldn't fit her dress.

"I took them fine thank you, but she hasn't been fitted" said Holly looking up from her list. "Me and Jack are going to pick them up tomorrow morning about ten or so"

"Plenty of time for me to make an adjustments needed Bunnymund so don't worry!" smiled Aphrodite as she stood up and looked over Holly's dress. The dress was still white but outlined with red and the strings that held it together were forest green. On the side board with two wreaths with red and green ribbons mixed in to them as well as two small bouquets of carnations. "The girls will look lovely and so will you. Are you sure you don't want to wear a wreath as well? It would take a few minutes to make you one to match the bouquet your carrying"

"No thanks Dite, I'm good. How are things at the Pole Holly? Good?"

Holly bit her lip and quickly raised the list to cover her face "Yeah...all good"

"Holly...what's happened?" growled Bunny as he pulled her arm down so she had to look at him.

"Nothing's happened...it's just nothing is happening as it were. North is sort of panicking, and when he panics it sets the elves off which courses more trouble for the yetis who are doing their best to make sure everything will be alright for tomorrow...it's just taking a bit longer than planned that's all"

"North is panicking? Is someone meant to be with him, keeping him calm?"

"Yeah there is"

"Who?"

"...Jack"

"Jack? Jack Frost? You left your adopted brother alone with a panicking North?"

"What could I do? Tooth is too busy have to catch up on her work after helping yesterday. You needed me, Pitch and Sandy here to help you set up and Jack was the only one left. Besides He's North's best man tomorrow, I was sure he could handle it"

"Just promise me that when you finish here you'll go straight to the pole and help them Holly?"

"No problem. I'm sure it's not that bad!"

**-Line break-**

"THIS IS BAD! THIS IS VERY BAD!" shouted North though the black smoke that bellowed from the oven. The smell of burning and charcoal filled the air as North put on his oven gloves. Jack told himself not to laugh but trying to keep a straight face was almost impossible for the guardian of fun, even more so when the situation was as funny as hell.

"North calm down! It's not the wedding cake or anything, it's just a batch of cookies!"

"JUST a batch of cookies? NO! It's NOT just as batch of cookies! It's the TENTH batch of cookies I've ruined today!" shouted North angrily more at himself then at his adopted son, as he looked at the smouldering tin with black cookie crumbs.

"Look North, your just too nervous and worked up over tomorrow, to make cookies. And the yetis really need to use the kitchen now for the food tomorrow. So why don't we go over things for the wedding and let the yetis get on, I'm sure when they get a minute of two they will make you some cookies" said Jack as he gestured for the yetis to come in and take over. The yetis came running in and started to clean up and setting things to right as Jack led North out of the room, as North dropped the gloves and the tray to the floor.

"Your right Jack, my mind is not in the right place for cookies. I just want everything to be perfect for Bunny tomorrow. He deserves that much"

"And he's bound to be thinking the same North about the Warren" said Jack as he waved his staff in his hand as he and North walked to the globe room. "Tomorrow morning I'm going with Holly to pick up Jamie and Sophie. Me and Jamie will help you get ready and then all of us will head over to the Warren on time. Trust me everything will work out"

"Your right Jack. I'm panicking for no good reason, I have everything ready and here..."North pattered his pocket and felt nothing. He started to pat himself down. "THE RING! It was here in my pocket"

"North.."

" It's been there all day and its gone."

"North..."

"Jack get the yetis to look..."

"NORTH! you gave it to me remember? For safe keeping" said Jack as he waved the small box around in his hand. North placed a hand over his heart and breathe a sigh of relief. There was the sound of fluttering wings as Holly floated down towards them, now dressed in grey trousers and a white jumper that had had the back cut out for her wings.

"Hey guys...what's that smell?" she asked as she stood next to Jack.

"Burnt cookies and why are you not in official dress young lady?" asked North as he looked over his adopted daughter's outfit.

"If I don't have to wear a dress North then I won't. All the children have made their Christmas wishes and I don't have to officially grant anymore till next year. Now how are things going here, or do I not want to know" asked Holly looking at the two guardians.

"Their...fine?" said North looking at Jack who nodded in agreement. Holly arched an eyebrow but decided not to comment.

"Ok, so Jack has got the ring and the string needed for the ceremony. Manny has the wine and the sliver cup. Bunny is..."said Holly

"Sliver cup? No no no, it has to be golden. I told you" said North stopping Holly in mid list.

Holly and Jack looked at each other then shook their heads. "You never mentioned a golden cup to us"

North's mouth dropped and his eyes widened as his chest began to heave as he gripped his heart. "It has to be golden...silver was for the engagement..."

"North, don't panic, we'll find a gold cup! Hey! Wish for one" said Jack pointing to Holly, who quickly nodded holding out her wrist with the bells on. North nodded as he got his breath under control.

"Holly, I wish for a golden cup"

All three of them looked down at Holly's wrist at the silent bells, praying they would ring, but they didn't.

"Damn it, of all the wishes not to grant!" muttered Holly shaking her wrist in annoyance.

"See this is why you should always be in official dress" said North pointing his finger at Holly as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't think my state of dress has anything to do with your wish North! Now think! Do you have a golden cup anywhere in this place or know anyone that will loan you one for the day?"

"What about in your treasure North, from the days when you were a bandit before becoming a guardian. Would you have one mixed in with it?" asked Jack.

"It's mostly all gone Jack, I used it to build and maintain this place for hundreds of years" said North sadly as he stroked his beard.

"What about Manny? Would he know to bring a gold cup and not a sliver one?" asked Jack

"Let's ask him" said Holly as the moon came in to sight, North looked up and raised his arms to the moon.

"Manny my old friend, I need your help! Please say you have a golden cup for tomorrows ceremony?"

The moonlight cast a shadow on the floor of a small man holding a large looking cup.

"Um...is that a yes?" asked Holly looking at North, who looked semi relieved.

"Thank you Manny. We will see you tomorrow at the ceremony"

The moon seemed to glow brighter for a few moment before moving onwards across the sky.

"Right, if that is everything. I'm going home to bed, it's been a long day today and its going to be an even longer one tomorrow" said Holly as she spreading her wings to take off.

"You are not going?" said North looking slightly confused "You need to be here for Jack for the morning to go and pick up the children"

"Jack is meeting me there North"

"But you have stayed here all Christmas would one more night hurt?"

"But Pitch and Sandy are expecting me, I haven't really seen them all month and..." she then noticed North's lip trembling and then looked at Jack who was also giving her a pout. "Fine...I'll stay!"

**-Line Break-**

Getting Jamie and Sophie was harder than it should have been, as their mum had asked a million personal questions to Holly and Jack about their "Dad" and why she never see him or them around town or anywhere else. Holly, now wearing her own necklace that allowed her to be seen by humans, was able to answer the questions without any slip ups while Jack helped Jamie and Sophie finish packing as they would be staying over at the north pole for the night. Once they were ready and their mum was giving Holly her final instructions over bed time for Sophie but Jamie could stay up till midnight. As soon as they were out the door and out of everyone's eye sight, Holly took Sophie to the Warren and Jack and Jamie went back to the pole. No sooner had Holly put the girl down was she running in to Bunny's arms.

"Hey ankle bitter, I missed you"

"I missed you too Bunny"

"Ready to be my flower girl and try on your dress?"

"Yes!" smiled Sophie as Bunny carried her inside where Aphrodite was waiting with her sewing kit.

**-Line Break-**

Both Jack and Jamie were in their suites and were standing outside North's bedroom door.

"What's taking him so long?" asked Jamie as he leaned against the door.

"Don't know, we've only got an hour before we really need to start moving, Even the yetis are ready to make a move. NORTH! Are you ok?" shouted Jack as he knocked on the door hard.

"I'm fine Jack, just having a few quite moments to myself. Be out in a little while!" said North though the door.

Jack and Jamie looked at each other and shrugged and went back to the globe room to wait. North waited until he could not hear their footsteps anymore before turning back to the picture of his late wife. He and Mary had parted not on the greatest of terms but she was still his first love and the only other one he had other than Bunnymund. When he heard that Mary had died of old age, he was surprised at how upset he was and had realized that despite his anger he was still in love with her.

"Well Mary, I'm getting married again. I just wanted you to know that I really do love Bunnymund with all my heart and I want to make him happy. Our want our marriage to be a happy and long one, unlike ours. In a odd way I am asking for your consent to this, as you are the one who held my heart before, and I wish to give it fully to another now"

North placed the photo in to his draw and got up and put on his long robe like coat. He looked at himself in the mirror and adjusted the pendent that Bunny had given him, so it sat smartly in sight of everyone, as he put on his hat. Given himself a nod he left his room and made his way to the globe room where everyone was waiting for him. He nodded to Jack and Jamie as he entered, a small group of yetis stood to the side with the elves.

"Thank you for volunteering to stay behind and get everything ready" said North as he turned to the rest of the yetis "Thank you all for everything you have done this year. I know this last week has been a crazy one, even more so after the busy season. So as thanks everyone is getting an extra week vacation this year"

All the yetis and elves cheered loudly as North opened a portal to the Warren and everyone followed him though.

-**Line Break-**

Holly looked though the small window and saw the holiday leaders and spirits starting to gather.

"Looks like everyone but North and the boys are here" she said "But the stone eggs will give a signal to when North and the others arrive"

"You know it's meant to be the bride that's late not the groom" laughed Manny from his seat. Manny had come down with Usagi from the moon, as he had agreed to not only perform the ceremony but also to walk beside Bunnymund up the aisle. He and Holly laughed as he handed her the golden cup but both decided to not tell Bunny of the incident last night, until after the wedding. Bunny was in his room and fitting the wreath to Sophie's hair. She stood still as he wrapped her golden curls around it.

"You look really pretty Sophie" smiled Bunny as he finished.

"Thank you Bunny. You look really good too" said the small girl as she looked at her guardian. Bunny kissed her forehead and smiled, thinking that if he and North had a daughter, he hoped that she would be a sweet as Sophie. Bunny frowned slightly and rubbed his stomach, thinking back to his fight against Usagi, and the moon rabbit's angry words.

_"__ What a joke it would be if the bringer of spring and new life was barren"_

"I'm not barren" he muttered to himself "I'm going to give North dozens of kids and rub it in that rabbits ancient face"

"Bunny...are you ok?" asked Sophie as she saw the angry look on her guardian's face.

"I'm fine sweetheart, just wishing North would..."

A loud shell horn was sounded as the mark of North and his parties arrival. There was silence for a moment and then quick movements and shouts as the guests started to take their seats. Holly walked in to the room holding a small basket for Sophie and Bunny's flowers.

"Ok you two, it's almost time. Remember Sophie to throw the flowers really well ok and walk slowly" said Holly as she handed the girl the basket. She then looked at Bunny and handed him his bouquet.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she brushed down his jacket.

"Nervous as heck love, but I'm ready"

She looked up at Bunny and smiled her eyes watering "You'll look after him won't you? He's very dear to me"

"You know I will Holly"

She nodded and kissed his cheek and quickly wiped her eyes as Manny knocked on the door.

"Aster, ladies it's show time"

**-Line Break-**

The podium was laced with white cloth and was surround by an arch of flowers with a pair of silver bells hanging from it. On top of the podium was a bottle of wine and a golden cup. North was pacing in fount of it as the band ready their instruments. In the front row was Tooth, Sandy, Pitch, Jamie, Aphrodite and Cupid. On the other side was Jack Skellington and his wife Sally, Mother nature, Yuko, Katherine and Nightlight. Everyone was muttering to themselves when Bunny's door opened and Sophie and Holly came out. North and Jack quickly took their places as everyone stood up and looked down the walkway. The band began to play and Sophie started down the red carpet sprinkling flower petals and Holly walking up behind her, her head held high. Following her was Manny and Bunny, who was gripping his flowers tightly and trying not to shake. Once Holly stood to the side and gave Bunny a clear view, he saw North looking magnificent and looking back at him as he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He wanted to run to North and kiss the man senseless and elope, but he doubted his friends and other leaders would above of it. As he got to the end he bent down slightly and gave Sophie his flowers before turning back to North and smiling when he saw that his mate had tears in his eyes.

"Your look beautiful Aster" North whispered as he took his paws in to his hands.

Manny walked around and stood behind the podium and raised his hands so the people in the back could see him.

"Everyone please be seated. Welcome, we are here today to witness the joining of two of our beloved guardians. Nicholas St. North and Bunnymund. Before we start, I must ask this, is there anyone here that can think of any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace"

Bunny for a terrible moment thought that Usagi was going to stand up and say something but only silence followed.

"Now, Jack Frost do you have the string of destiny that has bound these two together? And do you swear that it is the same string?" asked Manny as Jack produced the cord made of the fire rat pelt and showed it to Manny.

"I swear it" said Jack proudly.

"Then wrap it around the left hand and paw as it is meant to be" instructed Manny as he poured the wine in to the golden cup. Jack tied the string to Bunny and then North and patted them both on the shoulder before taking his place again.

"Now state your vows to each other and to all and drink from this "Golden" cup"" said Manny as he handed the cup to North with a smile. Holly let out a small giggle before covering her mouth and Jack's shoulder shook as he held his laughter in, as North blushed and took the cup. Bunny raised an eyebrow and the three winter spirits and decided to ask about it later, as North raised the cup towards him.

"Aster, you are my beating heart, my strength and my joy. You are my best friend and my fellow guardian, now I wish to make you my mate and husband. I love you Bunnymund. I promise to love, honour and cherish you till the end of my days" and with that North drank the wine and then handed the cup to Bunny. There was a few sniffles from the other spirits, Tooth and Aphrodite was wiping their eyes as tears fell happily. Bunny swallowed the large lump in his throat and smiled at North, trying to keep his own tears back.

"I am the last of my kind, so I never thought I would take a mate, until you. These last few years have been the most wonderful of my life, you have given me new hope, a family and most importantly your heart. I love you Nicholas St. North, my love and my life. I promise to love you though all our fight and disagreements, bare your children and cherish you till the end of my days" and he drank from the cup and handed it to Manny.

"Do you both have your rings?" asked Manny his voice thick as he held in his tears of joy. Jack gave North his as Bunny pulled his out from his bag. North took Bunny's left paw and slid the ring on to his finger.

"With this ring, I am your husband and Mate"

He let go of Bunny's paw as Bunny took up his left hand and slid the ring on to his finger.

"With this ring, I am your husband and Mate"

"And by the power invested in me, as "The man in the moon" I pronounce you both husband and mate, you may kiss your mate now" said Manny joyously as North wrapped his arms around Bunny's waist and kissed him deeply, as Bunny wrapped his arms around his shoulders kissing him back just as hard. Everyone was cheering and clapping in their seats, as the two bridesmaids scattered petals and Jack sprinkled them with snow. Everyone laughed in a good humour and as North and Bunny broke apart and glared at Jack for a moment and laughed as well. Many photos were taken afterwards as people slowly filtered to the vortex that would take them to the pole for the party. Everyone sat, eat and drank while the speeches were made. Manny took great delight in embarrassing North as he told everyone how he panicked over forgetting the gold cup. Bunny kissed his Mate's cheek to show he was not angry and was bought to tears again by North's moving speech. Then the tables were cleared away and then the dancing started. North span his Mate around the floor for their first dance, both smiling and laughing as everyone looked on. As the night wore on, Holly put Sophie to bed as everyone got ready for the end of year count down.

"Just a few minutes and we will start the new year as Husband and Mates" said North.

"It's going to be a great year North, I can feel it" smiled Bunny as he kissed North gently on this lips.

"It's going to be more the one year Bunny, it's going to be the rest of our lives, us and our children"

"Sounds wonderful Mate" said Bunny as he wrapped his arms around North as he kissed North gently.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!" shouted everyone as they shook each other's hands but the guardians of wonder and hope were in their own little world.

The End


	11. Chapter 11

Valentines and other holidays

By End of Grace

Chapter 11- Father's day

It was hot! Plain simple fact, it was hot! It was the middle of summer, which meant that both winter spirits, Jack Frost and Holly, were at the North Pole until the weather cooled down. Due to global warming and weather changes even the pole was getting warm weather, thought it was still in the low numbers. Usually the young winter spirits would usually help North and the yetis out with the toys, but were at the moment flaked out across the table in the kitchen, both feeling physically drained because of the heat.

"So hot" moaned Jack his head resting against the table. Opposite him was Holly who was leaning back in her chair, her wings duping and moulting.

"Oh be quite and be grateful you don't have wings. I feel like I'm falling apart! I'm getting some water, want anything?"

"No thanks"

Holy got up and walked up to the sink and filled a glass with water and poured it over herself. The cold water quickly froze to her skin, but she didn't feel cool enough as she slumped against the wall that held that calendar, that showed it was the second week in June.

"Err...Jack, come here a second" said Holly looking at the dates in fount of her.

Jack moaned as he dragged himself over to where Holly was and looked at the calendar.

"Its June, we got another two months of hell yet!"

"No, not that, the thing that's on next Sunday"

Jack peered closed at the date and read the small fine print "OH! That! It's not an official holiday so there is no real leader or any reason to celebrate it"

"Of course there is Jack! North is like a father to us, we should do something for him" smiled Holly "It would really make his day."

"Yeah I guess. But what can we give him?"

"Well, we can both make him a card for a start and organise some breakfast in bed for him"

"But what about a present?"

"What does North like to do when he's winding down or do for fun?"

"Makes stuff out of ice usually or plays with his train that the yetis keep breaking with the door"

"Well...how about this" said Holly as she told Jack her idea. Jack smiled and thought it was brilliant. Both winter sprites went to Phil for help and he showed them the perfect room to use for their idea, as well as offer his help. North had noticed that his tow adopted children were up to something but decided not to saying anything as he was happy to see them active rather than flopping about around the place. Bunny had spent the last few nights with him but by the Saturday evening had to return to the warren.

"I've got to go back Mate" said Bunnymund as he nuzzled in to North neck. "The weeds are growing faster than I can pull them and I have to plant the new blubs for Easter as well, I'll be back in a few days"

"I don't see why you can't just come back of an evening" moaned North as he hugged Bunny around the waist.

"Because a certain horny old elf ends up convincing me to stay in bed longer then I need too and I'll end up getting nothing done" laughed Bunny as kissed North on the cheek. "I'll see you in three days Mate"

With that Bunny tapped his foot on the ground and disappeared down the hole. North sighed and looked around his home, it always seemed bigger and emptier without his mate. Deciding it was best to have an early night rather than just mope North went to his room for the night.

There was a loud knock on North door the following morning that woke the old winter sprite up. Groggily he sat up as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"What?" he called out as his door opened by Jack as Holly was carrying a tray.

"Morning North! Happy father's day" said Jack as Holly placed the tray on North's lap. North was shocked as he looked down at the tray, a cooked breakfast, toast, tea and two cards.

"Father's day?"

"Yeah, we thought it was a great way to show you our appreciation for what you've done for us" said Holly as she sat down on the bed while Jack took the other side.

"Look at your cards North, the top one's mine" said Jack apprehensively, hoping the old man would like it. North picked up the card and looked at the childish scribble of him, Jack and Holly on the fount.

"Dear North, happy father's day, hope you have a great day Love Jack" it read inside, and North felt his heart swelled with joy as he ruffled the boy's hair and said thanks as he turned to Holly's card. The drawing was similar to Jack's but it showed Holly and Jack handing him presents. North smiled happily at both of them.

"Thank you both so much, I love them"

"Good! Well we'll leave you to your breakfast and to get dress. We've told Phil that you will be busy today and he was to have the floor" said Holly as she stood up, Jack following her.

"Oh? Why?" chuckled North as he picked up his knife and fork.

"Because we've got a surprise for you" said Jack with a huge smile as he and Holly left North to his breakfast. North quickly finished his breakfast and got dressed and went to find his two children. He quickly spoke to Phil and the older yeti assured him that he did not mind taking charge for the day and to enjoy what the two young ones had planned. He walked to the room where Phil had told him they were and knocked on the door before going in.

"Surprise" shouted Jack and Holly together as he came in. North stared, his blue eyes widening at what was before him. It was a very large ice train set on a round table with the centre cut out. There were ice trees and houses, even stations. The tracks crisscrossed, loop the loops, corkscrews and there on the tracks was his train, all ready to go.

"Did you two make this?" he asked looking over the set with wonder.

"Yeah, took us all week, Holly's not really good at sculpturing" said Jack as he rubbed the back of his neck as Holly slapped his arm.

"Do you like it North?" she asked as she watched him gaze over the set.

"It's wonderful! Fantastic even but a little big for one train"

"We kinda thought about that" said Holly as Jack created two large blocks of ice on another table that held some of North's tools. " So we thought you could teach us how to make them"

North looked shocked for a moment before a large smile appeared on his face and he let out a roar of laughter. "Yes, yes of course I will! This is going to be epic"

Later that afternoon Phil looked in to the room, when he heard some shouting, and found the three winter spirits at different ends of the table.

"Holly change the tracks there, otherwise we'll have a collision. Jack, I told you to slow your train down" shouted North, as he watched the three trains zoom around the tracks.

"But it's not my fault that your trains are so slow" laughed Jack as he watched his train pulling ahead of North's and going around on the corkscrew.

"Oh like you're not using your powers to make it go faster" laughed Holly, as she flipped the switches, making Jack's train go in a different direction to hers and North's.

"Hey! that's cheating Holly" shouted Jack as North laughed out loudly.

Phil laughed quietly behind his paw as he closed the door, leaving the family to enjoy themselves.

The next day Jack was flying around outside brushing the snow off of the globe rooms glass ceiling when he saw it. There were a lake or even a pool of water that had come up though a crack in the ice, where it had melted. Jack flew over to the edge and touched it gently with his small finger and was surprised to find the water was warm. He had to go and tell North and Holly, he had a great idea.

"A hot spring? Here?" said Holly in surprise as Jack told her and North about his find.

"Oh yes, it happens now and again. Change of currents and weather" said North "But what is this idea you have Jack?"

"Well you know how when it's hot and everything the humans go to the beach? Why don't we get some deck chairs and buckets and spades and make our own beach by the spring?" said Jack bouncing on his feet. "Just change the sand for snow"

Holly looked surprised while North stroked his bread with thought.

"Does sound like a good idea" said North "The yetis and the elves can join in too if they wish, a day off before the rush would do them some good"

"We can have snow castle competition and play volley ball" added Holly "Eat ice cream"

"Well then what are we waiting for?" laughed North "Go and get everything we need you two, while I'll tell the yetis"

Bunny pulled out the last of the weeds and looked around his warren with pride. The seeds have been planted and everything had been cut back and trimmed. Now to get back to the pole for some time with his mate. He leapt out of the tunnel half expecting to find North waiting for him, only to find the pole empty. He walked thought the major workshops and saw no one and all the machines were off. Bunny raced through to the more private rooms calling his mate and kids names, but no one answered. He went back to the globe room and was about to send out a signal when Sandy and Pitch both arrived.

"Oh thank MIM you two are here!" Bunny breathed a sigh of relief.

"?" asked Sandy as he and Pitch looked around and saw that Bunny was on his own.

"Have the yetis finally gone on strike?" asked Pitch with slight amusement.

"Don't joke! I've had a good look round and no one but the reindeer are here" said Bunny as he brushed his fur back.

"What Holly is gone too?" said Pitch as Sandy showed an image of a Christmas tree and a snowflake.

"Yes all three of them are gone and I..." started Bunny when he saw a elf walking past them carrying a bucket and spade. "Hey little guy"

The elf looked up with a smile but saw Pitch glaring down at him, and broke out in to a run. Bunny went after him while Sandy scolded Pitch for frightening the small creature.

"I didn't do anything, I can't help if I'm naturally scary" said Pitch with his hands up in defence. Sandy blow sand out of his ears as he flowed Bunny, who had caught the small elf.

"So where is everyone mate? are they ok?"

The elf nodded happily and pointed out side then waved his bucket and spade.

"So they all playing outside? Even North?" asked Bunny, who was surprised as he was sure his mate would be starting to get ready for Christmas. The elf nodded and ran outside, while the guardians watched him go. Sandy morphed a large scarf around himself as Pitch change his in to a long trench coat and gloves.

"Coming Bunny?" asked Pitch as he and Sandy stepped outside. "Or are you afraid of a little snow?"

"Of course not, I just don't want to freeze to death!" snapped Bunnymund as he grabbed one of North's coats from the coat peg and wrapped it around his shoulders. He followed the dream casters though the snow, North's coat slightly dragging behind him and quickly picked up the sound of laughter and cheers. What he saw caused his and the other two brains to freeze. North in bright red shorts was sitting on a lounger with his hands behind his head with a pair of star shape sunglasses. Holly in a white bikini and Jack in a pair of blue shorts were playing volleyball with two yetis. The other yetis were building castles with the elves or bathing in the springs or sitting around doing nothing and looking content. Holly gasped when she saw her two lovers and flew over to them.

"Hey you two, want to join us? You two against me and Jack?" she asked breathlessly as she kissed them both.

"Holly, where are you clothes?" said Pitch trying not to blush as she hugged him, while Sandy used his sandy to make her a towel to cover herself.

"You can't wear clothes while on a beach Pitch, even one made of snow!"

"But aren't you cold?"

Holly looked at Pitch and then Sandy before raising an eyebrow at both of them. "Not really"

Bunny left them to talk to Holly as he walked over to his mate, his teeth chattering. North sat up and took off his glasses with a smile.

"Bunny! Welcome home!"

"North have you lost your mind? Its freezing out here!" said Bunny as he wrapped the coat more around himself.

"It's quite hot actually, at least it is for sub zero temperatures and winter spirits" said North looking over his mate "And my coat looks very good on you by the way, very sexy"

Bunny blushed but shook his head "Forget it North! I'm not making out with you out here in the cold"

"I could warm you up" said North as he whispered in to his mate's ear and was slapped on the chest.

"Maybe...later when everyone else has gone inside" muttered Bunny as he looked away embarrassed. "So anything else happened while I was away?"

"The children celebrated Father's day with me. They made me cards and a wonderful train set."

"But...why didn't they include me?" asked Bunny looking hurt but North hugged him tightly.

"They said your day is the second Sunday in May "

"But that's mother's day...the little buggers! JACK! HOLLY! GET HERE!" shouted Bunny as he ran towards them. The two winter spirits ran off and took to the air as the Easter bunny chased them, while North laughed at the scene.

The End.

Please review and send any ideas my way. Also if you want to see Bunny and North in the snow, please go to my fic Skin and Fur in the "M" section. Read only if your old enough!


	12. Chapter 12

Valentines and other holidays

By End Of Grace

(A/N Just to let you know this is based after the last Chapter of Family sticks and falls together. Thistle and Dust are North's and Bunny's children and are about 3years old in body (Five/six in mind) and JJ (Jack Skellington Junior) is Four (Six in mind). Kisunes are Japanese Fox spirits able to shape shift. Now, I'm from the uk, we don't celebrate Thanksgiving so I had to do a bit of reading up on this, so if I've got anything wrong I apologies now.

Chapter 12 Thanksgiving

Thomas Bradford or as he was better known as Old Man Thanksgiving finished cleaning out the last of the Turkey huts ready for when the new ones to be born. It had been a successful Thanksgiving despite the troubles with the harvests and weather. Not to mention those blasted Kisunes that kept trying to break in and make off with his turkeys. Thankfully the wards North's daughter Holly had put up had done the job and kept out other trouble makers as well. He could feel the gentle flow of belief and prayers and offerings of "Thanks" following though him easing his aching body as he put away his tools. He was grateful that people remembered the old traditions as he did not hold the new ones in high regard. Since when did a parade have anything to do with giving thanks? Or Football for that matter? But in many families across the states people made it a tradition to go and see the Macy's thanksgiving parade or to all watch the football game before eating dinner. He disliked it but he guess he had to move with the times. Heaven's know how the likes of North, Bunnymund and even Jack Skellington handled all the changes to their holidays

He wiped his brow with an handkerchief and looked over his land with great pride. All his fields had been harvested and the ground turned ready for the sowing in the spring. His barn was full of corn, potatoes and various other vegetables and the air was filled with the smell of pumpkin pie. Taking off his hat and reaching for his pipe, Old Thanksgiving sat on a stump enjoying both the view and the peace. It was only the few days after his holiday that he could take some time to relax before he needed to start up again. For now he would enjoy the peace and quite. Like most of the holiday spirits, he lived a very solitary life only socializing when North or someone else throw a party or had something important to celebrate, so that meant he rarely got visitors. Some of the other holiday leaders had come by to wish him a good Thanksgiving as well as pick up their turkey and vegetables from him and now and again his friend the Groundhog would pop by and have a moan with him. Yet in the recent years he had to admit he was looking forward to three little visitors, namely the children JJ, Dust and Thistle. The holidays were so new to them; they wanted to know everything and try everything, bother him with questions and feed the turkeys for him. As wonderful as Dust and JJ were, Thanksgiving tried to spend some alone time with Thistle, not out of favouritism but because the child was to be the keeper of Autumn and he would be working with her.

A large white portal opened for a few brief seconds and Thanksgiving had hardly any time to turn around when three small bodies slammed in to him hugging him tightly.

"Uncle Thanks!" The children cried as they looked up at him with large cheeky happy smiles. Dust was standing on his hind legs now, his light grey markings were appearing on his white coat. JJ was in long black trousers with a white t shirt with bats on it and a black baseball cap. Thistle was in her signature large witch's hat and brown dress, her wings happily fluttering behind her. Thanksgiving gave a small laugh seeing them, he had been told about the fiasco of Thistle getting stuck on the rafters on North's workshop and how it had but years on both the winter and spring spirits that were her parents. He patted the children on their heads and stood up and gave them all a hard look.

"Now is that any way to behave? You three almost had me over?"

"Sorry Uncle Thanks" said the children not sounding the least sorry as they continued to smile up at him. A deep laughter rang out as North approached wearing his signature red coat.

"Say the word my friend and I'll put them all on the naughty list"

"No! Not the naughty list" said JJ as he and the twins laughed and tried to hid behind Thanksgiving who was trying not to laugh as well.

"There is no need for that North. I'm sure there is a core or two I could find for them. Like feeding my animals"

"YEAH!" shouted the three children as they ran to the barn, having feed the animals many times and knowing where their feed was.

"Don't make mess otherwise you clean it up" shouted North after them but simple shrugged his shoulders as he turned to Thanksgiving.

"Kids huh? They love coming to see you Tom"

"Ha, more like they like to see the animals" smirked Thanksgiving as he sat back down on the stump and gestured for North to join him. "I'm surprised you've got JJ with you North, in fact I'm surprised to see you as well. Your usually really busy this time of year and the twins are usually with Bunnymund"

"I am usually very busy but Holly and Jack have helped a great deal this year so we are well on schedule. Bunny needed to do some work on his stone guardians and needed a break form the twins, so I took them. Its also anniversary for Jack and Sally, so they asked if I would mind looking after JJ for a few days while they went away"

"That's right, Jack married Sally just before Halloween, you married them. Its hard to believe Jack has come so far after all the trouble he and those brats caused!"

"Water under the bridge my friend" said North calmly although it still upset him that people still remembered the year Jack Skellington took over Christmas.

"Think Jack would ever hand the reins down to JJ when he is older?" asked Thanksgiving "That's what Bunnymund plans on doing when Dust is old enough to take over"

"That's right. Bunny has been around even longer then I have, he is thinking of retiring when Dust is old enough to take over as Easter Bunny"

"And then what? You two planning to have more kids?"

"That is plan at moment"

"Even with the Hob goblin still out there?"

North's face darkened at the thought of that disgusting creature "That will be dealt with and forgotten by the time we have more"

Thanksgiving went to comment but the ground in fount of them opened up and Dust leapt out looking worried.

"Dust! You know better then to open tunnels with out your father's supervision" said North firmly.

"Sorry Oteu, but its really important! Uncle Thanks! All your turkeys are gone!" exclaimed Dust urgently knowing how much his uncle prized them.

Thanksgiving's jaw dropped and he looked over at North who simply shrugged. How were they going to explain that Thanks had killed all the turkeys they feed and had given them out to friends and humans. Thanksgiving stood up and took Dust by the paw with a reassuring smile.

"Come with me son, I'll show you where the turkeys are"

The small white and grey pooka walked silently along with Thanksgiving and his father when they reached the fount of the turkey huts where JJ was trying to comfort an upset Thistle. Thanksgiving patted the young fairy on the head and smiled at her, before settling to his knees in fount of the three children.

"Now you children know I'm the holiday leader of Thanksgiving. One of my jobs is to give people who have worked hard all year a turkey as my way of say thanks for the hard work"

"So you give the turkeys a new home?" asked Thistle looking up at him with large watery eyes.

Thanksgiving was about to explain that the turkeys were for eating but he looked down at the three sad faces, one almost on the verge of tears and thought better of it.

"That's right. Besides I need more room for all the new turkeys I'm going to have soon"

"New turkeys?" said JJ excitedly as smiles lit up Thistle's and Dust's faces, the missing turkeys all forgotten.

"That's right. If you want to see them you better ask North"

"OTEU! CAN WE?" shouted the twins as they ran over to North gripping his red coat.

"CAN WE MR CLAWS?" shouted JJ as he joined the twins making North roar with laughter as he tried to steady himself as they pulled on his legs.

"Alright, alright! You may see the new turkeys, but you must do as Thanksgiving tells you and you must be quite!" said North as he placed his finger to his lips "Alright? Can you do that?"

The children put their fingers to their lips and nodded their heads as they ran back to Thanksgiving, Thistle and Dust took his hands and JJ held on to North's as they went to the far end hut. Inside where the few turkeys hens he had kept for breeding purposes and also for himself during the winter.

"Are they the new turkeys?" asked Thistle looking at the birds that were sleeping.

"No Thistle. The new turkeys are over here" said Thanksgiving as he walked over to a large glass box filled with strew and large warming lights inside.

"Eggs? Can we paint them?" asked Dust looking at the small eggs. North groaned as Thanksgiving shook his head.

"These are not like your father's chocolate eggs Dust, these are turkey eggs. The baby turkey grows inside the egg and hatches when he ready to be born" explained Thanksgiving as the children peered in to the glass case.

"But where do the eggs come from?" asked JJ.

"I know. You harvest them right? You planet the seeds and when the flowers are all grown you pick the eggs up" said Thistle remembering how she and her brother had gone round the Warren planting the flowers with their dad. Thanksgiving looked at North with a slight frustrated look while North looked sheepish.

"Its can't be helped Tom, their father is the Easter Bunny" said North rubbing the back of his head.

Thanksgiving sighed "That's how Easter Eggs are made Thistle. Turkey eggs are born from the hens there. They go in to their nests and lay them, and when their out feeding I pick them up and place them in here to keep the eggs warm and to help them grow"

Now the children looked confused as they looked at the birds and then back at the eggs.

"But how do the turkeys lay eggs?" asked Dust looking at the eggs and then at the birds. Thanksgiving felt an usual heat rise to his cheeks as North chuckled.

"Yes Tom, how do the Turkey's lay their eggs?" asked the winter spirit with a large smile clearly enjoying himself,

"They just do Dust" grumbled Thanksgiving before quickly changing the subject. "I know, since you can't feed the turkeys why don't we go to my home for some pumpkin pie? Then you can help me pick out some vegetables to take back"

The children cheered but were quickly shushed by the two adults as they were led to Thanksgiving small house beside the farm.

"Come on Dust! I'll race you" said JJ as he started to run towards the house.

"You can't win against a rabbit JJ" said Dust as he speeded after the skeleton on all fours.

"Wait for me..." said Thistle as she went to start running but was quickly grabbed by North and placed on his shoulders.

"No no no" said North as he held his daughter tightly as they walked "You know your not allowed to race your brother because of your heart Thistle"

"But I..."

"Thistle" North said in a warning tone that booked no arguments. The small fairy huffed and flopped sulkily on North's head, clearly not happy at not being allowed to run.

"I heard that Thistle heart was in bad condition, will it effect her when she is older?" asked Thanksgiving wondering how the child would perform her duties with such a handicap.

"Usagi believes her heart will grow stronger providing she does not over do things and have any more attacks"

Thanksgiving had heard though the grapevine about that event as the young girl had, according to the rumour, almost died. He went in to his home and got drinks and pie for everyone as North settled the children around the table.

"Uncle Thanks, We gave Thanks last night" said Thistle as she munched on her pie.

"Oh? And what did you give Thanks for?" smiled Thanksgiving as he drank his tea.

"Sunny days, colours, my daddies, Uncle Phil, my brothers and my sister" said Thistle listing off the things off on her fingers.

"I was thankful for our uncles Sandy and Pitch and Aunty Tooth. And for mud and grass and Mr Usagi" said Dust as crumbs from the pie stuck to his whiskers.

"I'm Thankful for all scary things and ghosts. My mum and dad and all my friends" said JJ, large lumps of the pie sticking to his skull, before North leant over with a napkin and wiped them off.

"All very good things to be thankful for" said Thanksgiving "Did you all have lots to eat?"

The children told him of the huge feast the yetis had cooked and how everyone gave Thanks. Pitch had to be couched in to doing it by Sandy and Holly, despite his protests. There had been deserts as well, and Aunty Tooth had insisted that they brushed their teeth afterwards and had supervised them doing it. The children had delighted in telling how North had dragged Bunny to the dance floor and treading on his feet because he had drank a bit to much, much to North's embarrassment.

"What were you thankful for Uncle Thanks?" asked Dust as he drank his milk.

Thanksgiving blinked at Dust question "What?"

"They asking what you give thanks for" clarified North who looked on curiously. Thanksgiving looked at North and then at the children, his mind in a whirl. He did give Thanks didn't he? He tried to remember when he did and what he said and the more he looked back, the more he realised he had not given thanks in a very long time.

"I haven't...I haven't done it" he said looking shocked, even North looked baffled.

"Well...do it now" said JJ as if this was clearly fine and alright to do for the "Holiday Leader of Thanksgiving"

"I..I..." said Thanksgiving as he looked around the table "I'm thankful...um..."

"For your family?" asked Thistle.

"I don't have one...but I do have friends I am thankful for"

"You have a really nice home and farm" added Dust as he and his sister slid off they chairs and came over to him as did JJ.

"Yes, I guess I'm thankful for that too and I'm thankful to all my believers and to those who celebrate my holiday"

"You forgot three important things though Uncle Thanks" smiled JJ as Thistle and Dust giggled.

"Oh and what is that?"

"US" shouted the three children as they jumped in to his lap and gave him a tight hug. Thanksgiving was shocked at first but a small genuinely happy smile appeared on his face. He was thankful to the children, he looked forward to their visits and he did find himself smiling a lot more. As he hugged the children back, he found himself looking at North with a sort of envy. He had always felt slightly envious of the man for being a guardian but now he had a husband who loved him and two children to love as well. He had a family even an extended one with his adopted children and even other guardians. Yet he was happy that North and Jack Skellington shared their kids with other spirits as the children seemed to cheer and bring the best out of the spirits that their around. They joy and wonder reminded many spirits as to why they did their job and why it was so important. Like him, it was his job to point out what people had and to be thankful for it and to share what you had with others. Over time he had been so forces on making sure others were thankful he forgot to be thankful himself. Yes, he was truly thankful for the children, for reminding him of his purpose and duty. Next year Thanksgiving will be bigger then ever, and who knows maybe he might find something else to be thankful for.

The End

Please feed my creative spirit by reviewing so I can write the next chapter of Family sticks and falls together.


End file.
